Evil Torrent
by musokasakura
Summary: Cye meets a girl named Hana who has a deep dark secret about her. Cye then realizes her secret and is brought to the dark side. Can Ryo and the others rescue him before it's too late? *Revised and completed*
1. The Mysterious Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or any of the characters except for Hana and the villians.

*****

Chapter One

The Mysterious Girl

It was a hot summer's day in Shinjuku. School was out for summer break; Mia and the boys were getting ready for the beach. Ever since the fall of the evil dynasty, the men were trying to get back to a normal life. This was their chance to have fun for once. Cye was in charge of the food, as usual.

"Let's see. Sandwiches, chips, soda. . ." Cye said to himself as he looked over the food.

"Tuna," Kento added, putting a container in the cooler.

"No tuna," Cye said, eyeing his friend.

"And why not?"

"Because it's not a food you bring to the beach."

"You're just saying that because you don't like fish."

"No. . . well. . . that's one reason yes, but tuna isn't made for the beach; it's too messy."

"Fine." Kento said and took the container out of the cooler. Ryo was coming down the stairs with a backpack over his shoulder. He spotted Kento walk out of the kitchen in a huff.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, putting his bag down beside him.

"Cye won't allow tuna on the trip to the beach," Kento said, sitting on the sofa.

"Well, can you blame him?"

"I guess not. Hey, is Rowen and Sage almost ready?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Let's go," Rowen said, walking down the stairs with Sage not too far behind.

"That's everyone. Let's get everything into the jeep then," Mia said as she made her way down the stairs as well.

"I'll get everything into the jeep," Kento said as he got up. "It'll save us time."

"That'd be great," Mia said.

Kento gathered everyone's stuff and walked out the door. Cye walked out with the cooler full of food and drinks.

*****

The trip to the beach wasn't fun at all. Kento kept complaining on being hungry— while driving Sage and Cye crazy. Rowen smacked Kento over the head and told him to chill. All of them started to laugh and discussed what they were going to do when they got there. Cye looked out the window. It was great that life was back to normal, but how long will it last? Cye didn't enjoy the fact that his destiny was decided on fighting evil. He was the pacifist in the group and always leaned toward peaceful matters.

Within an hour they were there. The first one out of the car was Kento, who took everything and headed down to the beach.

"Well that was easy," Rowen laughed as he got out.

"_Too_ easy, you mean," Sage added.

Kento picked a spot not too far from the ocean, but not too far out into the sun. The beach was crowded with families, couples and friends. Children ran in all directions with their pales and shovels.

"Nice spot, Kento," Ryo commented.

"Thanks," Kento said as he lifted the lid to the cooler and took out a sandwich.

Ryo took out the towels and laid them side by side on the sand. Sage and Rowen grabbed the two towels at the end. Kento sat on the one between Ryo and Cye; with a bag of chips on his lap, a sandwich in one hand and a cola in the other. Mia sat in a chair that she had brought along and rubbed sunscreen on herself. Cye, on the other hand, walked toward the ocean where tons of kids were splashing around.

*****

He stepped into the water, which wasn't cold for him, and walked out just far enough to go under. He swam a long distance until he saw tiny fish and coral at the bottom. He saw some shells at the bottom as well and decided to collect some for Mia. Fish were swimming near him as he picked up shell by shell. That's when he saw a dolphin that was caught in some sort of net. Cye swam towards the dolphin to try to set it free. _"This net is too tough to cut,"_ Cye thought.

He didn't care and grabbed the net, trying to break it. The dolphin struggled, but was losing energy fast. Cye tried as hard as he could, but it wasn't good enough. That's when his kanji appeared on his forehead which ripped the net in two. The dolphin swam freely towards him. He petted it on the head. Who could have done such a thing? The one thing Cye hated most—besides his friends and family getting hurt— were people treating sea creatures horribly.

*****

Back on the beach, Ryo sat up with a start. He felt something weird hit him. It was as if someone sent a radio signal to his brain, but there was no radio. Rowen turned to Ryo with a concerned face. "What's wrong, Ryo?" he asked.

"I... I think Cye is in trouble," Ryo said, putting one hand on his forehead.

"Cye?" Kento asked.

"Where is, Cye?" Rowen asked, looking around for his friend.

"Haven't seen him," Ryo said.

"I'm sure Cye is fine," Sage said.

"Yeah. He can take care of himself. Plus if he was in any danger, we would all get vibes," Kento added.

"But I did get some sort of vibe," Ryo explained.

"I didn't get anything," Rowen said.

Kento and Sage both agreed that neither of them got any vibes or signals indicating that Cye was in any danger. Usually when one of them was in danger, the others would sense it. It was because they were all linked by their virtues and armor. For some reason, it seemed that Ryo had a stronger sense for danger. It could also be that he was the bearer of the inferno armor; where everyone else's power was linked.

"There's nothing to worry about," Kento said to Ryo.

Ryo nodded, but he couldn't help the feeling that something was going to happen to Cye.

*****

"Who did this to you?" Cye asked the dolphin.

The dolphin swam under Cye, taking him further from the beach. He looked up and saw a shadow of a boat floating above them. Cye got off the dolphin and swam to the surface. Just as he popped his head out, a bunch of flying spheres attacked him. He went back under water to the dolphin.

"Thanks for helping me. Now go, this place is too dangerous for you," The dolphin nodded and swam away.

He smiled and waved goodbye to his new friend, then headed back up to the surface. The flying spear attack had stopped. Taking a deep breath, he swam toward the boat. He grabbed the side of the boat and boosted himself up. He got onto his feet and looked around.

"I don't see anyone. How can this boat just be out here without anyone?" he asked himself.

"There's someone on the boat," said a voice.

Cye turned around to see a girl who had black hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude, but a net was cast from here and it trapped a dolphin," Cye said, looking straight into her blue eyes. Her eyes were kind and sincere; there had to be a mistake. There was no way this girl could have trapped that dolphin.

"I'm sorry, my dad must've done that," she said. "I'll make sure he doesn't do it again."

"Does he usually come here to trap fish?" Cye asked, trying not to sound bitter.

"Sometimes? This is the first time I'm with him."

Cye looked around the area and then back at her. "Where is he now?"

"He got a hook stuck in his hand. The wound was deep so he swam back to the shore to get some treatment."

Something didn't make sense. How could a human swim all the way back to the beach, when they were far out into the ocean? Cye was an exception because he was the bearer of Torrent. He still didn't really understand why he could breathe for so long under water. He didn't question it too much, but he was strong enough to swim long distances. A normal human would get tired if they swam _that_ far; unless they were well-trained.

"My name is Hana Suzuki. Who are you?" Hana said, breaking Cye's train of thought.

"I'm Cye, Cye Mouri. Nice to meet you," Cye said. He shook her hand and then remembered the flying spheres that were aiming toward him. "Um...Hana, you don't have people who use spheres do you?"

"No. What makes you ask such a question?"

"Uh...well, it's nothing. I'm sorry that I asked."

"I forgive you." Hana smiled.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Cye spent time with Hana. He got to know her better and she didn't seem too bad. He was had fun talking to her. She seemed interested in most of the things he was into. Pretty soon the sky was painted with neon pink and orange colors.

"Oh no. It's getting dark and my friends are probably worried sick about me," Cye said, standing up.

"I can get you to your friends, if you want me to," Hana said, standing up as well.

"You'll do that for me?" he asked.

"Of course. Just hold on tight," she said as she took hold of the wheel.

"What about your father?" He held onto the side of the boat as Hana made a turn.

"I'll contact him and tell him where to meet me."

*****

"CYE! HEY CYE, WHERE'D YOU GO?!" Kento shouted. He wandered the beach, looking in groups of people to see if Cye was there.

"CYE! ARE YOU IN HERE?!" Rowen yelled into the bathroom.

"CYE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled Ryo.

Mia sighed and looked into the sunset. "Cye…where could you be?"

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND HIM!" Sage called out. He was standing at the edge of the water.

"You did?" Ryo asked as he ran up to him.

"Yeah. He's on the ocean, in a boat," Sage said. He pointed at a small boat that was coming toward the beach.

"HEY CYE!" Kento yelled as he waved his arms in the air.

"Is that one of them?" Hana giggled.

"Yeah. That's Kento," Cye said, waving back.

Once they got to shore, everyone ran up to the boat. Cye jumped down and Kento ran up to him, grabbing his head with his arm.

"Cye, where were you?" Mia asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well, I went for a swim. I saw a dolphin that was caught inside of a net. I helped it out and it took me to the people who set the net. That's when I saw Hana's boat," Cye explained as he tried to get free from Kento's grip. "Sorry that I didn't tell you."

"It's okay. As long as you're safe," Mia said.

"So this is Hana?" Kento asked, looking at Hana who was still on the boat.

"Yes. Hana these are my friends, Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Mia, and you already know Kento."

"Nice to meet you," Hana said, bowing.

"Nice to meet you," everyone said at once.

"Well, I better get going. I have to contact my father and see where he is," Hana said. She waved at Cye and his friends. "Hey, maybe we'll see each other again."

"Yeah, maybe," Cye said.

"Bye. Nice meeting all of you," Hana said as she backed the boat out.

"Bye," Ryo said.

Cye watched Hana drive off until she was seen no more. Kento smiled and walked up to Cye.

"Mmm. Someone has a crush," Kento said from behind Cye.

"What? A crush? No way. Besides we just met," Cye said.

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" Kento teased.

"You're asking for it, Kento," Cye said, heading toward the car parking lot.

"Aw, come on. You know I'm right." Kento said, running after Cye.

A/N: I am looking over this story and adding things and taking out things. This is the new chapter one.


	2. We Meet Again

Chapter Two

We Meet Again

Cye headed out for the beach the next day for some surfing time. He would have brought Kento along, but he knew that if he did, Kento would just start bugging him about Hana. It was best to leave him behind with the other guys. The beach wasn't as packed as it was yesterday, but there were still a lot of people. Cye carried his surf board down to the ocean; to an area where four little kids were playing in the wet sand. The four kids stopped what they were doing and watched as Cye walked passed. Cye rested his board against the water and got on flat on his stomach. He paddled his way out to the deep water and waited for waves to form.

If Cye didn't have any responsibilities, he would come to the ocean every day. Just being by the cool water and listening to the gentle sounds the waves made—it seemed that all his worries just washed away with the tide. It didn't take long before Cye was on his feet, riding a wave that was heading for shore. Cye steered his board away from the collapsing wave and back onto shore. As Cye stepped onto the damp sand, he heard someone calling his name. He looked to his right and saw a girl running toward him. His eyes opened wide in shock at who it was.

"Hey Cye!" Hana cried, waving her hand in the air. She was wearing a pink bikini that showed off her figure and her hair was up in a ponytail again. She stopped in front of him, panting.

"Hi Hana," Cye said, watching her as she caught her breath.

"I saw you surfing out there. You're really good."

"I'm not _that_ good." Cye blushed and turned his head to the ocean.

"You are just being modest. I've been here lots of times and I've never seen anyone who can take on waves like you can."

Cye chuckled softly and turned to face her. She had a big smile on her face and her eyes seemed to sparkle just like the ocean did when the sun hits it. She was very pretty and maybe Kento was right about liking someone at first sight— like he would know anything about relationships. It was hard to tell at this point though.

"How about you? Do you surf?" Cye asked.

"Nah. No one's willing to teach me," Hana said, the smile fading into a frown.

"I can teach you."

"You can?"

"Sure. I can do it right now, if you want."

The frown on her face turned back into a smile as she jumped in place.

"Oh thank you, Cye!"

"No problem. We'll start with the basics and go from there."

Hana nodded and followed Cye to a less crowded area.

*****

"I am so bored," Kento groaned as he flung himself onto the couch.

"I'm sure there's something for you to do," Rowen said. He was sitting in one of the armchairs with his nose in a book.

"Well, I ate lunch, had a snack, made another sandwich, had a bag of chips. That's all I could think of."

Rowen didn't answer or give him a look. Kento was known to eat a lot when he was bored; not to mention complain the entire time.

"I'll go see what Ryo and Sage are up to," Kento said and got off the couch.

Kento walked outside into the front yard where he saw Ryo kicking around a soccer ball with White Blaze hot on his tail. Mia was sitting on a blanket on the grass, watching them play. Sage wasn't anywhere to be seen, so he decided to spend some time with Mia on the lawn.

"Hey, what's up Mia?" Kento asked cheerfully.

"Oh, nothing. Just watching Ryo and White Blaze play with the soccer ball," Mia said, looking up at Kento with a smile.

"Cool. Care if I join you?"

"Not at all." Mia scooted over, giving Kento some room on the blanket. Kento sat down next to her, giving out a big yawn as he did so.

"Busy day?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah. _Real_ busy," Kento said sarcastically.

"Whatever happened with going surfing with Cye?"

"Eh. He said that it was best if he went alone this time. I don't see why he couldn't take me along."

"Well, you did bug him about that girl Hana for the rest of the day yesterday."

"I guess I did, didn't I?"

Mia simply nodded and went back to watch Ryo as he chased White Blaze around.

*****

Hana was having trouble staying on the board. With a loud splash, she fell back into the water. She got up and rubbed her bottom with a pout on her face. It had been an hour and it seemed that all she was capable of doing was doing flips back into the water. She was sure she felt a bruise forming on one of her legs.

"This is starting to get annoying," she said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"You are doing great," Cye said.

"I am? How can I be? All I've been doing is falling back into the water."

Cye smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "No one gets it on the first go. You are doing well for a beginner. Don't put yourself down like that."

"I guess I can give it another go."

"That's the spirit!"

Hana smiled as she got back on the board. She paddled further away from where she was and waited. Cye just watched patiently for the next wave to arrive. A rumbling like sound came from behind her. Cye watched as Hana got herself ready as the wave came in. This time Hana was riding the surf board with the wave behind her. Cye clapped as she made her way back to him. The wave crashed back into the water, leaving behind mini waves.

"I did it!" Hana said excitedly.

"You did very well," Cye said.

"Thank you for teaching me." Hana ran up to him and gave him a hug; catching him off guard.

Cye stood in place and carefully wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He turned his head to the side, in hopes that she wouldn't notice. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"You're a great teacher," Hana said. "I feel like a pro now."

"Just keep practicing and I'm sure you will be one." Cye said, still trying to hide his face from her.

"You okay, Cye?"

"What? Oh, yes."

Hana tilted her head to the side. "You seem red in the face."

Cye snapped his head forward and stared at her. "I-It must be the sun."

Hana giggled and checked her watch. "It's getting late."

"I guess it is," Cye also checked his watch. "Mia should be making dinner right now."

"Time goes by quick, doesn't it?"

"You got that right. But hey, how about we meet again tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Yeah, but not here. I know a great place where we can get sundaes."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah. I guess you can call it that if you want to. So how about it?"

"O-okay."

"Great! It's called the Yuki Ice Cream Parlor. It's by where all the main restaurants are in Tokyo"

"Oh. I know where that is."

"Great. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Bye Cye!" Hana yelled as she ran the opposite direction.

Cye waved and got his board from the water. This was going to be Cye's first date with a girl. With being a Ronin Warrior and all— time for girls and stuff that boys usually did— it was hard for him. In his grade school life, he had a lot of crushes and a lot of girls crushed on him, but he was afraid of them getting hurt. For some reason though, Hana seemed different. He headed back to his car and drove home.


	3. The Date

Chapter Three

The Date

When Cye returned to Mia's house from the beach, everyone was already sitting down to dinner. He could smell the curry that she had made as he entered the dining room.

"Hey, ye," Kento said, his mouth full of food. "Abot time ou howed up."

Cye grinned as he proceeded into the dining room. He took a seat right next to Ryo with a heavy sigh. "Don't eat with your mouth full, Kento."

"So, was it busy?" Mia asked as she filled Cye's plate with food.

"Yeah, but not as busy as it was yesterday," Cye replied.

"Any good waves?" Ryo asked.

"Oh yeah. There were plenty of waves today," Cye smiled.

"We were just discussing on what we should all do tomorrow. Being that our vacation is almost over, we should get as much time together as possible," Rowen said.

"Here, here," Kento cheered after gulping down his drink.

"Tomorrow?" Cye asked with a frown.

"Yeah, we were thinking of heading into Tokyo for some fun," Sage said.

Cye looked at the table with his cheeks red. He couldn't tell them that he had a date with Hana the next day. It would surprise everyone and he knew Kento won't stop bugging him if he found out. But they were his friends and he couldn't just lie to them.

"I-I can't. I have plans for tomorrow," Cye said softly.

"What?" Kento asked from across the table.

"You see... I met up with Hana at the beach today," Cye explained with his face now bright red.

"You did?" Kento asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I did and we are going to meet at the Yuki Ice Cream Parlor tomorrow."

"For a date?"

"Yes Kento, you could call it that."

"Our Cye is growing up boys!"

"Enough Kento," Sage said in a firm voice.

"Besides, Cye is the oldest one out of the five of us," Rowen said. "It's not like we went out on any dates ourselves."

Ryo turned to Cye with a sincere smile on his face. Ryo always understood, no matter what the excuse or the situation at hand.

"We understand Cye. You don't have to come if you already have stuff to do," he said, patting Cye on the shoulder.

"Thanks Ryo," Cye smiled.

*****

That night, Cye had trouble getting to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the date he was going to go on. He liked Hana as a friend, but he wasn't sure if he liked her anymore than that. He stared at the ceiling, thinking, when he heard a voice coming from next to him.

"Hey, Cye. You still awake?" the voiced asked.

"Yes Kento, I am," Cye answered.

"Look man, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable back there," Kento said softly. "I was just having fun with you."

"I know Kento. You don't have to apologize."

Kento smiled into the darkness. "Thanks buddy. So why are you still up?"

"I'm having trouble getting to sleep." Cye sighed. "Hana was the one who asked me to meet her at the parlor. I just met the woman."

Kento chuckled. "It's just a simple let's-get-to-know-each-other date. It doesn't have to be anything serious. You are thinking _way_ too much into this."

"Since when were you such an expert in this subject?"

"I was watching this program on TV. I was bored."

There was silence after that and it didn't last long until Cye heard Kento snoring. Cye's eyelids began to feel heavy as he drifted off to sleep as well.

*****

The next day came with the sun shining bright and a warm breeze flowing by. Sage suggested that they save their visit to Tokyo when Cye was free and instead go on a nature hike. Everyone agreed and that's what they were going to do. Cye came down the stairs wearing a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Well, look at you. All ready for your date?" Kento asked with a grin.

Cye just grinned at him and gave him a little shove as he past him, making Kento go backwards and tripping over his own backpack. Everyone laughed as Kento fell flat on his butt. Mia handed Cye a key and smiled.

"This is a spare key. I don't know when we'll get back from our hike so if the door isn't open, just use this to get in," she said.

"Thanks Mia," Cye said.

"All right! Are we all set to go?!" Kento cried as he got his backpack on.

"I don't know Kento. You sure you packed enough snacks for the trip?" Rowen laughed.

"Hey! You never know what's going to happen out there. It's better to be prepared for the worst," Kento answered back.

"Alright, alright," Rowen said as he got his own backpack on.

"We'll see you later Cye," Ryo said as he headed out the door along with Rowen and Kento.

"Have fun," Sage added as he followed them out.

"Be careful," said Mia softly.

"I will. You don't have to worry about me," Cye smiled.

Mia smiled back and closed the door behind her. Cye made sure he had enough money and his armor orb. Heaven forbid something happened during his date. He locked the front door and got into his car and drove off toward Tokyo.

*****

Hana was already waiting for him at the parlor's entrance when he got there. Once Cye got out of his car, Hana ran up to him and threw her arms around him in a big hug.

"You made it!" she said happily, rubbing her head against his chest.

Cye blushed as he put a hand on her head. "I'm sorry if I made you wait."

Hana shook her head and looked up at him. "Actually, you're on time. I was the one who was early." Cye smiled warmly at her. "Come on, I've been craving ice cream all day." Cye agreed and the two of them headed inside the parlor.

It was a small but nice place to relax and chat. There were round white tables and chairs that were placed in different spots. To the far back was the counter where the ice cream was held. Cye and Hana walked to where the line was and waited for their turn.

"What are your friends up to?" she asked.

"They went on a nature hike with Mia," Cye answered.

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah. They planned on coming here for the day, but I told them I had other plans with you. Kento, of course, didn't let that pass him."

Hana giggled. "Kento is quite the character, isn't he?"

"You have no idea," Cye laughed.

Within minutes they were up next. Cye ordered a regular vanilla cone and Hana ordered a strawberry one with colored sprinkles on top. All the tables were filled, so the two of them decided to walk for a bit. The sidewalks were crowded with busy people going in and out of various stores and children who were sticking close to their mothers and fathers.

"You know Hana," Cye said as he made his way through the crowd. "I know a better place where we can go to relax."

"Really? Where?" Hana asked.

"It's not too far from here. Want to go?"

"Sure."

The two turned around and headed for the opposite direction where Cye's car was parked. It took them a while to get to the car, but they managed. Once in the car, Cye took off down the road and into an area that had lots of trees and bushes. The car came to a halt right in front of a small entrance where tiny pink flowers were growing.

"What is this place?" Hana asked as she got out of the car.

"It's a small park," Cye replied, shutting his car door.

"Is it private?"

"No, it's just isolated."

Hana watched as a couple walked through the entrance and out of sight. Hana started to feel a little nervous. Why now of all times? She was the one who asked him out on a date in the first place.

"Let's go," said Cye.

"Oh, right," Hana said, snapping out of her train of thought.

She followed Cye into the park where there were benches that surrounded a small pound. All types of flowers were planted all over the area as well. In the back was a small playground where children were climbing up steps, sliding down slides and swinging on swings. Cye sat down under a big cherry tree that was close to the entrance. Hana joined him and watched as couples cuddled on the benches.

"This isn't a couples place, is it?" Hana asked, feeling a lump in her throat.

"No, but couples do come here because it's isolated," Cye smiled. "Why?"

Hana shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing." She sighed, feeling relief wash over her. Why on earth would she get so worked up?

Cye smiled too as he rested his head up against the tree and closed his eyes. Moments later Cye felt something touch his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find Hana's head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed as well as she rested against him. Cye felt a warm feeling flow through him. He was falling for her—which wasn't a bad thing. He wrapped his arm around her which caused her to look up at him.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Just a little. I had a hard time getting to sleep last night," Hana yawned.

"Want to go?"

"A part of me says yes, but then another part of me says no."

Cye chuckled at her answer and got up. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Hana watched as Cye held out a hand for her. She smiled and took his hand as he pulled her to her feet.

*****

Hana's apartment wasn't too far from the ice cream parlor; about ten to fifteen minutes by car. Cye stopped in front of an apartment complex that didn't have many cars in the lot. Hana walked lazily up to her apartment room, with Cye close behind her. He didn't get it. Of course, it was natural to get tired from a long day, but this was something different. It seemed that all the energy that she had early today was being sucked out of her. Hana dug her hand into her purse and pulled out a set of keys. She inserted the key into the key hole and opened the door.

"Want to come in?" she asked softly.

"It's alright. I have to get back before the others start to worry," Cye said with a smile.

"Okay then."

"Um... what are you doing on Friday?"

"Nothing, I don't think."

"Well, here's my number. Give me a call when you find out, okay?"

Hana smiled down at the piece of paper that had numbers written on it. "It's kind of weird to have a guy give out his number."

Cye smiled and gently kissed her on the lips. "It's a way of saying I like you."

Hana blushed. "That's kind of corny, Cye."

"I guess I'm not good at this type of thing, yet," he laughed.

He hugged her and then left for his car. Hana stood in front of the door until Cye left the parking lot.

"You aren't the only one who isn't used to this," she said to herself and walked inside, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands. "I can't do this."

*****

Cye got to Mia's a little after six. He didn't even get a chance to grab the doorknob when Kento bursted out of the house; his wide grin plastered across his face.

"CYE! How was it?!" he asked in a hyper voice.

"It was okay," Cye replied plainly.

"Okay? That's it?" Kento blinked.

"Let the poor guy into the house Kento," Rowen said, shaking his head from inside the house.

Ryo, who was sitting on the couch, just laughed at the whole thing.

"You're impossible to live with Kento," Sage said, who was sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"Well bury me alive for being curious to see if my best buddy had a good time," Kento said, walking into the house with Cye right behind him.

"That's fine and all, but bursting outside even before he could get his hand on the doorknob, isn't normal," Sage responded.

"That's the thing, Kento isn't normal," Ryo said.

"He does have a point there," Rowen added.

The four of them started laughing. Cye headed upstairs after telling the guys he needed sometime alone. He entered his room and laid on the bed. He smiled to himself. Maybe having a girlfriend was one of the pieces missing from his life.


	4. Night Time Pleasures Lemon

Chapter Four

Night Time Pleasures

Hana called Cye the next day to confirm their date for Friday. He was glad that she was free because he had a special surprise in store for her. He asked if she was doing anything and if she would like to come over to Mia's. She said that she didn't have anything planned and that she would be delighted to come over. Excitement ran through him as he gave her directions to the house. Hana said that she would be over in a few and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Kento asked from inside the kitchen.

"Hana is coming over," said Cye.

"What?! Are you serious?" he asked as he emerged from the kitchen, holding a sandwich in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Very serious." Cye turned to his friend, who was now next to him with a mouth full of food. "Don't do anything stupid and be nice to her."

"I will, don't worry."

Cye stared at Kento for a bit then headed upstairs. He stopped at Mia's room where she was sitting at her desk, reading.

"Mia. Hana's coming over for a bit. Is that alright?" he asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, it's alright," Mia said, looking up from her book.

"Great, thanks."

"No problem."

Cye was halfway down the stairs when he saw Ryo enter the house; soaking wet from head to toe.

"What happen to you?" he asked.

"I was trying to give White Blaze a bath. Should've known that cats hate the water," Ryo said as he was taking off his wet shoes.

Cye laughed as Ryo headed toward him.

"Oh yeah. That girl who you are going out with is here. I saw her coming down the pathway."

"Okay. Thanks Ryo."

"Anytime."

Cye went down the last few steps and walked out the door. Just as Ryo said, Hana was on there and on her way to the door.

"CYE!" she shouted as she threw her arms around him. "Thanks for inviting me over."

"Don't mention it," he said.

"Are your friends here?"

"Yeah. They're scattered about so I don't know where all of them are."

"Oh. Okay."

"I know where Ryo, Kento and Mia are. I'm sure they would love to say hi to you."

"Okay."

Cye led Hana into the house where Kento was lying on the couch, reading a comic book. Ryo walked out of the kitchen, in a tank top, with a towel around his neck and a water bottler in his hand.

"You guys remember Hana, right?" Cye asked, as the two of them sat down in the love seat.

Kento put his comic book down and stood up. "It's nice seeing you again, Hana," he said, bowing low.

"Nice seeing you too," Hana smiled.

"What's with the bowing, Kento?" Ryo asked, looking at Kento with a confused look.

"Cye wanted me to act proper when she is around," Kento answered, sitting back down.

"I told you not to act stupid; not for you to act any more weird," Cye corrected him.

"It's nice to see you again," Ryo said as he sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Same to you."

"So is Cye treating you right?" Kento asked.

"Kento!" Cye shouted, his cheeks turning pink. "That is exactly the type of stuff I didn't want you doing."

"It's okay," Hana laughed. "Cye's a sweet man." She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug. Cye sat there with his face bright red.

"Aw, isn't that cute. We should take a picture," Kento said.

Cye glared at him then stood up. "Come on Hana, I want to show you around the house a bit."

"Okay," Hana said and got up as well. "It was nice seeing you all again."

"Right back atcha," Kento winked.

Cye took Hana's hand in his and led her out of the house in a quick pace. After they were gone Ryo looked at Kento.

"You know, you shouldn't have said those things, Kento," Ryo said.

"What do you mean?" Kento asked, getting back to his comic.

"You always do things that make Cye uncomfortable. Now that he's with a girl, I was hoping you would drop that act."

"I was just fooling around with him. He knows I don't mean half the stuff that I say."

"Well, do a little less of that when he's with Hana."

"Whatever you say dude."

*****

"What's wrong, Cye?" Hana asked, taking her hand away.

"Nothing," Cye said in a low voice.

She looked at him with a sad face. "I don't like the way you are right now."

Cye looked at Hana with a shocked expression on his face. He never expected her to say that sort of thing to him.

Hana looked up at him, their eyes meeting each other. "I like the happy Cye. Not the angry, troubled Cye."

A smile formed on his face as he took her into his strong arms. Hana always seemed to know how to change his mood.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I forgive you," Hana said. The two of them stayed in that position for about a minute, until Hana broke the embrace. "You said that you wanted to show me around the house, right?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Outside the house?"

"There's actually a small waterfall that I want to show you."

Hana followed Cye through the forest of tall trees and into a small opening where they walked under a tunnel of rocks. Finally he stopped in front of an area that had a small pond of some kind and a small waterfall.

"Wow! This is amazing," she said, stepping closer to get a better look.

"I come here to think. The water is so refreshing, it clears my mind right away," Cye said.

"The water is clear too; so clean and pure." She turned around and faced Cye with a gentle look on her face.

Cye just smiled and walked up to her, placing his hand on the side of her face. Hana placed her hand on top of his and smiled. After staring at each other for about a minute, he finally leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. Her eyes grew wide at the sudden action, but relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hana was usually the one who started the kissing. It was nice that Cye turned the tables around. He broke the kiss and smiled warmly at Hana who just stared at him as if she was in a trance.

"So, you guys live with Mia?" Hana asked as she sat down on a big rock.

"Well, we kind of board at her place," he said, joining her. "We all have families, but it's nice to get away."

Hana didn't say anything and just watched the water.

"What about you? You live in an apartment and you are eighteen years old," he said.

"My father had problems with me after my mom died… so he said he would pay for my rent," she said in a soft voice.

"He forced you out?"

Hana smiled weakly. "I wanted to get out of there."

There was a long silence afterward. Cye sensed tension every time he brought up Hana's family. Was her family _that_ bad that she didn't want to discuss it? Or was there something she else she wasn't telling him. He watched as she kicked tiny rocks with her shoe. Now he felt even worse.

"I'm sorry," Cye said, breaking the silence. "I know better than to bring up your family matters."

"Don't be sorry, Cye," Hana said, still looking at the ground.

"Want to go back?"

Hana nodded and the both of them headed back to Mia's house.

*****

"We're back," Cye said as both he and Hana entered the house.

"Just in time for dinner," Mia said, poking her head out from the kitchen. "Hana would you like to stay?"

"Thank you, I would love to," Hana said.

"Great, dinner will be ready in about five minutes, so wash up."

Cye walked up the stairs with Hana following him. Only two of the bedroom doors were open, the rest were closed. Cye walked into one of the open ones and sat down on the bed. He stretched and motioned Hana to come join him. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, out a sigh.

"Cye?" Hana whispered.

"Yeah?" Cye asked.

"I-I love you."

Cye blushed deep red and placed a hand on her shoulder. No one has ever told Cye that, except for his family. His heart started to pound faster by the minute.

"I-I love you too," he responded.

Hana lifted her head up and looked at him. "You do? It's kind of sudden and some people say it's too early to say this sort of thing to each other."

"Yeah… I do. Most people might think that, but some people fall in love faster than others?"

Cye sat there, pondering his question. Hana smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. The two of them stayed where they were, until Kento knocked on the door.

"Hey. Dinner's ready," he said.

Hana and Cye both sat up straight; both their cheeks red.

"T-Thanks Kento," Cye said.

"Don't mention it," Kento smiled and walked away.

*****

When the both of them entered the dining room, everyone had smiles on their faces. Hana took a seat next to Cye and looked at everyone.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing," Rowen said.

"Kento told you, didn't he?" Cye said, glaring at Kento who was sitting at the end of the table.

"Kinda," he said, taking a bite out of his chicken.

Hana saw the look on Cye's face and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it." Cye let out a big sigh and started on his dinner before anything else happened.

*****

Cye took a ride with Hana to her apartment. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with orange and pink. The air became cooler and there was a small breeze here and there. Cye was complaining on how he didn't have any privacy when Kento was around. Hana just giggled at him as he continued his ranting. He walked Hana to her door when they got there.

"I had a lot of fun today," she said.

"Me too," Cye said.

"I guess I'll see you on Saturday."

"Yeah."

"Can hardly wait."

"Me either."

"Well, goodnight." Hana kissed him on the lips then waved as she went inside.

Cye stood where he was for a moment. Even though he had kissed her a couple of times, it seemed that she was the one who did all the kissing. It didn't really bother him, it just made him a little uncomfortable knowing that he was the guy and the girl was doing all the actions. He shrugged off the thought and smiled. He walked behind a tree and applied his sub-armor. With the sub-armor on, he would get back to Mia's house in no time.

*****

Don't forget about the plan, Hana.

"I know, I know. But... I don't want to hurt him," Hana said softly into the darkness.

Nonsense. The only reason why you are with him is to gain his trust.

"But…"

Do it! Or else. I'm sure you want to be back with your dear family. Am I right?

"Yes."

You know _he'll_ do it. You have no choice but to follow orders.

Hana didn't say anything and just wrapped her arms around her legs. She felt hopeless and just cried.

*****

Friday came pretty quickly and Cye was already taking Hana to the special place he promised her. Yet, Hana wasn't looking all too happy as she sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window.

"Hana? Hana!" Cye called.

"Huh? Yes?" Hana came out of her trance and looked at Cye. "What is it?"

"We're here."

"Oh." Hana got out of the car and looked at the building in front of them. It was a pretty big building with a round top. The walls on the outside were navy blue and it hardly had any windows. "Where are we?"

"You'll see."

Hana followed Cye inside the building; it had rectangle shaped windows on the walls. Small lights were on the outside of the windows and some kind of blue liquid was inside them. As they passed the windows, Hana saw tiny fish swimming around. She looked at the windows to her left and saw a giant turtle.

"We're at an aquarium?" Hana asked.

"Sort of. It's a place where abandoned creatures are held. Creatures with injuries also come here as well," Cye said.

"Oh. That's sad."

They walked a little bit further until they came to a small door. Cye opened the door and walked up a small set of stairs. When Hana reached the last step she saw a giant pool in front of her. Cye walked to the edge of the pool and dipped his hand in. Hana joined him and watched the water carefully, waiting for something to emerge from it. A shadowy figure rose toward the surface. A head of a killer whale poked its' head out and gave out a sort of clicking sound.

"A killer whale?" Hana said.

"Yeah. Her name is Umi," Cye said as he petted the whale on the nose.

"She's beautiful."

"Isn't she? She was brought here because she was stranded on the sand. That was a couple of months ago."

"Poor thing."

"She's doing okay. Don't worry."

Hana smiled weakly and nodded.

"Hana?" Cye asked.

"Yes?" Hana said.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You're not yourself."

"Not myself?"

"You're usually cheerful and full of life."

"I-I'm just tired. Couldn't sleep last night again."

Cye looked at Hana with concern on his face. "I'm not buying it."

"What?"

"I don't think that's the real reason."

"It's no big deal, really." Hana directed her gaze toward the whale who was now swimming around in circles. She felt one hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin. Cye lifted her chin up which made her look straight into his blue- green eyes. Her eyes widened as his lips gently touched hers. Cye broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I'm just worried about you. I care about you, Hana," Cye said.

"I know you do and that's what's making it harder on me," Hana said sadly.

"What is?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Are you in danger?"

"No… it's nothing like that. I'm okay, really."

"Fine, I won't pressure you. But if you are in danger you have to tell me."

Hana didn't say anything and just looked at her feet. Cye wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. We haven't known each other for that long, but you are an important person in my life, maybe even more."

Hana blushed and nodded, taking in the warmth that he was giving to her that very moment.

*****

They went to a small diner after the aquarium then headed back to Hana's apartment. The sky was already getting dark as they approached her door.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Cye asked.

"Sure I'm sure. Don't worry, I'm the only one who lives in there," Hana smiled. She took out her keys and unlocked the front door. "Come in." She opened the door and headed inside. Cye hesitated at first, but soon followed her into a small room. "Make yourself at home."

"T-Thanks." Cye sat down on one of the armchairs that were in the small living room/kitchen.

It wasn't anything fancy, but it gave off such a warm feeling; there were two armchairs, a small table in the between them, a standing lamp that lite half the room, and a painting that hung on the wall. The kitchen area was small too; a fridge, a small stove, little counter space with a microwave on top, a small table and three chairs that surrounded it. There were cabinets above the counter that had little sticky notes on the doors. Cye couldn't really read what they said because the handwriting was small.

Hana walked into the room wearing sweat pants and a tank top that had a cherry in the center. She sat in the armchair that was across from the one that Cye was sitting in.

"You thirsty?" she asked.

"Not really," Cye responded, feeling uncomfortable.

"Okay." Hana got up and walked into the kitchen where she opened the fridge and took out a small water bottle.

"You have a nice place."

"Thanks. It's not much, but I get by." Hana walked over to Cye and sat in his lap, which surprised him, being that she never did anything like that to him before. "I want to thank you for the date."

"You're welcome." Cye could feel his face getting hot.

"And I also want to thank you for being concerned about me."

Cye just stared at Hana. The only thing he could do was embrace her in his arms.

"Cye?"

"You must have been lonely. All those years without anyone to love you."

"Cye... I-"

But before she could finish, Cye's lips connected with her's in a deep passionate kiss. She could feel his tongue wonder around in her mouth as her tongue danced around his. She broke the kiss soon after and looked at Cye. Her cheeks turned bright red as she looked at his chest.

"Um… I think we should do this somewhere else," she said softly.

Cye's eyes widened, his cheeks also turned red, but there was a smile on his face. He didn't say anything as he got up with Hana in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. It was a small room with just a bed and a dresser. A window was above the bed and a standing lamp just like the one in the sitting room was to the side.

"Cye, why are you doing this?" Hana asked.

"Because I love you," Cye answered.

Hana blushed as Cye laid her on the bed. He soon crawled on top of her and captured her lips once more. The room suddenly got hot as their tongues danced with each other. Hana jumped as she felt a hand on one of her breasts. With his mouth still on her's, he started to caress her covered breast with his hand. Hana moaned softly in his mouth, feeling jolts of pleasure go through her body. She broke the kiss to breathe then looked at Cye who was taking off his shirt. Her eyes widened as she stared at his well-built torso.

"What?" he asked.

"N-Nothing," she said, blushing. She sat up and took off her shirt as well, leaving only her bra on.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Hana didn't say anything but smile as she took her bra off and threw it across the room.

"You're not too bad yourself," she said. She lay back down as Cye rested his body on top of hers. He kissed her jaw line and then her neck, drawing out a sigh from her. She moved her hands on his hard back as he went lower; kissing anything he could get his lips on. She gasped as she felt his mouth on one of her breasts. He sucked on it gently, while caressing the other one with his hand. Wave after wave of pleasure sailed through her body, making her moan loudly. He moved onto the other one as his hand trailed down her body and placed it between her legs. "C-Cye?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"I-It's nothing, continue."

"Alright." Cye removed her sweat pants and panties and stared at her moist center. He went between her legs and could smell her arousal as he plunged his tongue between her folds. She grasped the comforter tightly as she moaned his name. This triggered something within him and he sped up his tongue thrusts. Her hips buckled and her eyes were shut tightly. Her juices were leaking onto the bed as her end was drawing near. Cye stopped which made Hana whine with protest. He stood up and removed his own pants and boxers, slipped a condom on and climbed over her, his erect member at her entrance. "We don't have to do this."

"No, I want to," Hana whispered.

Cye starred at her, waiting for her to say something else. For some odd reason, up to this point, he didn't exactly know what came over him. Of course he wanted to make her happy, but it seemed that once they started kissing in the living room, his mind went totally blank.

"I'm a virgin, you know."

"So am I." She smiled at him and then giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I'll go slowly so you can get used to me."

"Okay."

Cye gently and slowly entered her with a low groan. Her insides clamped around him so tightly that he had trouble going further. He looked at Hana's expression on her face to see if there was any hint of pain. She held tightly onto his arms as he pushed deeper. He stopped once he got to her barrier. She simply nodded and closed her eyes as she waited. With one quick thrust, Cye broke the barrier which made Hana scream. Tears formed in her eyes as she tightly gripped his arms, her nails deep into his skin.

"Hana, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she said. "Don't stop, okay."

"Okay." Cye's thrusts went slow at first, but then got faster as the pain subsided and pleasure took over. Pretty soon she was moaning and gasping as her end came closer. Cye sensed it and moved faster and harder. She moaned his name loudly as pleasure shook her whole body and her juices flowed around him. This triggered his own orgasm as he grunted, releasing his seed. He collapsed on top of her, his sweaty body pressing against hers. Both of them panted as they held one another.

"Cye, thank you," Hana whispered.

"For what?" Cye asked, his breathing slowing down.

"For showing me that you really do love me."

"You're welcome, Hana."

Hana kissed him on the lips, and then fell asleep with Cye following shortly after.

A/N: This chapter was LONG! The longest chapter I ever wrote. Okay, so this had a short lemon in it, but that's okay because the next one should be longer. Lemons are getting harder to write nowadays for me. It's driving me nuts. :shrug: Oh, and don't ask me where the condom came from. It just magically appeared. Thanks for reading and check back soon for the next chapter.


	5. The Other Half Lemon

Chapter Five

The Other Half

The sun was shining brightly the next day. The rays of light peaked through the curtains in Hana's room; sending a soft glow into the area. Cye woke up and looked around. He wasn't at Mia's and he certainly wasn't at his house. He looked down to see a sleeping Hana, who was sound asleep in his arms. Cye then remembered what had happened last night and turned bright red. _"Aw man, I slept over. The guys are going to get suspicious when I get back,"_ Cye thought to himself and groaned as he placed one of his hands onto his forehead.

"Cye?" Hana asked.

"H-Hana," Cye said stammered. "G-Good morning."

"Morning," she said letting out a yawn. "I'm sorry; I put you through this mess. You must be thinking about how to explain everything to your friends when you get back to Mia's."

"Y-Yeah. Something like that." Hana sat at the edge of the bed and looked at the ground. "I enjoyed what happened last night. You can tell your friends a small lie, if you want." Cye's face turned red again and sat up as well.

Hana just smiled and looked at him, her cheeks pink. "You can use the shower if you want. I'm sure you're all sticky."

Cye nodded. "Y-Yeah. I think that's a good idea."

"It's down the hall. The last door to the right."

"T-Thanks."

Cye got up and walked out of the room, leaving a red faced Hana behind. It felt awkward walking in someone else's house completely naked. He found the bathroom and shut the door behind him. It was a small bathroom that had white tiled flooring, and flowered wallpaper. He turned the knobs in the shower and got in. The warm water that ran down his body felt good. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, just letting the water run on him. He opened his eyes seconds later when he heard the bathroom door creak open.

"I'm sorry, Cye. I forgot to tell you where the towels were," Hana said, peaking through the doorway with her eyes closed.

"Oh, okay," Cye said. "I-It's okay Hana, you can come in if you want."

"Uh... a-are you sure?" Her face turned red immediately again.

"I'm sure. It's your house." Hana took small steps into the bathroom, her eyes still closed. "Hana, you have to open your eyes. You might get hurt if you don't."

She opened her eyes to see a fully naked Cye in front of her. She quickly placed her hands over her eyes and let out a small shriek. She heard Cye sigh and then heard the door of the shower open. Her heart was pounding hard and fast against her chest as she heard footsteps getting closer to her. She almost jumped when she felt strong arms embrace her and the dampness of her clothing because of the wet body.

"We just spent a whole night together, why are you so embarrassed?" Cye asked softly.

"I-I don't know," Hana replied. She started to sweat when she felt Cye's member on her leg. "C-Cye... I don't think…" But before she could finish, Cye's lips locked with her's in a passionate kiss. _"I can't do this. If I do, it'll be harder for me to complete the task."_ Hana broke the kiss and turned away from him, tears flowing from her eyes. "I-I can't do it!" The one thing she didn't expect was to have sex with him. Now it was even harder for her.

"Do what?" Cye asked, breaking her train of thought.

"I can't tell you."

"Hana, is something bothering you?" He didn't have to ask that question—because he knew something was up.

"No... I mean..."

Cye walked up to her and placed his arms around her once more. "Why won't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me to understand."

There was a long pause after that. Without warning, Hana turned around and embraced Cye tightly, tears running down her cheeks. "I love you, Cye. I love you very much and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Cye took Hana's face into his hands, making her look up at him. "Nothing is going to happen to me or you. I'll protect you Hana. I'll protect you from any danger that may cross your path. I promise you."

"Cye..." His lips touched her's once more in a soaring kiss. Their tongues dueled with one another as Cye removed her clothing. Without her realizing it, Cye had guided her to the shower where both of them were now standing under the warm water. Hana broke the kiss once again, but this time didn't move. She ran a finger down Cye's cheek and looked into his eyes. "Cye?"

"What?" he asked.

"You gave me pleasure last night that I never experienced before. I would like to return the favor," she said huskily. Cye blushed as he felt her hand move downward. "I want you to feel what I felt last night." She cupped his member into her hands and began to stroke it with her fingers. Cye gasped at the feeling and held his breath. Hana could feel it getting harder as she continued to stroke it. Cye's breathing picked up and soon he was panting as if there wasn't any air left in the room.

"You're enjoying it... that's good." Hana took her hand away from him, leaving Cye with a painful expression on his face. All she did was smile as she bent lower and pretty soon was face to face with his swollen shaft. Cye's hips buckled when he felt Hana's tongue run over the head of his penis. Waves of burning pleasure coursed through his veins and down to his pelvis.

"H-Hana..."

She didn't respond but instead took his member into her mouth. Cye groaned deeply at the feeling and tried to get a hold of something. Hana started sucking in a slow pace, watching the expression on Cye's face. The steam in the room wasn't helping at all. It just made the room hotter and more difficult to breath. Cye grabbed Hana's hair from behind her head and pushed her closer to him. She almost choked at the sudden movement, but didn't stop at what she was doing. Her sucking became harder and faster as she his shaft pulsated inside her.

She knew he was close and she was going to make sure it was going to be big. With one of her hands she cupped his balls and started to massage them. Cye threw his head back and groaned loudly as his grip on her hair tightened. Hana felt his penis tighten and picked up her pace. He let out a loud grunt as his seed spilled from him and into Hana's waiting mouth. Load after load went into her mouth as she swallowed every single drop. He collapsed after his body stopped shaking from his orgasm. She bent down and moved his bangs from his eyes. His chest was heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

"How was that?" she asked.

"You... were wonderful," Cye panted.

Hana blushed and kissed him softly, making him taste himself in her mouth.

"You were delicious, you know that?"

"No, I didn't." Cye laughed.

Hana smiled and stood up. "Finish washing up and I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

"Okay."

She stepped out of the shower and picked up her clothes that were lying on the ground. She gave him a wink as she walked out of the room. Cye finished washing up and headed toward the kitchen. There was breakfast on the small table and Hana was sitting in one of the chairs waiting for him.

"You made this?" Cye asked as he sat down.

"Sure did," Hana said proudly. He took a bite out of his omelet and chewed slowly.

"Well?"

Cye swallowed and didn't say anything. Hana stared at him, waiting for an answer. He looked up at her and smiled. "Delicious."

Hana's face lit up and a big smile ran across her face up. "Thank you, Cye!" He smiled back and continued eating his meal.

*****

"Dude! Where is Cye?!" Kento yelled from inside the sitting room.

"I don't know for the thousandth time!" Rowen said with hint of annoyance in his voice.

"He didn't come back from his date last night," Ryo said who was lying on the couch.

Kento just gave a snort and got up from his seat. "Well, once he does get back, he's going to get it!"

"I'm sure he just fell asleep at her place," Mia said who was walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, that's it. They were watching movies and just happened to fall asleep," Kento said sarcastically. Everyone was silent in for a moment.

"Relax Kento, I'll make you something," she said.

"You're my hero, Mia," Kento said and ran into the kitchen.

"Thank you Mia," Rowen said.

"Not a problem," she smiled as she passed him.

"What's with Kento lately?" Ryo asked.

"I think Kento is a little jealous," Sage said, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Jealous?" Rowen asked.

It was true that ever since Cye started dating Hana, Kento started acting weird. Could it be jealousy? Or was he just missing his best friend?

*****

Hana washed Cye's clothes in the washers on the first level. She walked him to the front door after he got on his clean clothes.

"Thank you for last night," Hana said.

Cye just smiled and gently kissed her on the lips. "I better get going. Knowing Kento, he'll probably hang me for not being there to make him breakfast," Cye said.

"He's not really going to do that, is he?"

"Nah. He'll probably just be up my butt for the rest of the day, ranting on about how I left him there to starve to death."

Hana giggled and hugged Cye tightly. "Be careful."

"Be careful?"

"I-I just have a bad feeling is all. Make sure you take care of yourself."

"I will, don't worry."

Cye waved goodbye and headed out the door. Hana watched him until he was out of sight.

The time is now, Hana.

Hana nodded slowly, a tear falling from her cheek. She could feel her heartbreak as she walked out and locked the door behind her.

*****

When Cye reached Mia's house, Kento was standing by the front door.

" Cye! Where have you been?!" he asked his friend as he walked up to him.

"I-I was at Hana's," Cye said nervously. He could already sense the trouble that was coming.

Kento raised an eyebrow and stared at his friend. "Ah, I see what's going on."

"Y-You do?"

"Sure I do. You and Hana got busy last night, huh?"

Cye's face went red at the question. "N-No, we just headed back to her place to watch a movie. I guess I fell asleep while watching it and she just didn't want to wake me."

"Uh huh. That's what they all say, but I know."

Cye ignored him and went inside where Ryo and Rowen were sitting on the couch together looking through some sort of magazine.

"Cye! You're back," Ryo said, getting up at once.

"Where were you man?" Rowen asked, following Ryo.

"He was at Hana's," Kento answered for Cye. "He was busy last night." Kento grinned as he sat down on the couch.

"It's not true! We were watching a movie and I fell asleep while watching it," Cye said at once.

"Easy Cye, we believe you," Rowen said.

"You do?" Cye asked.

"Yeah, I mean come on. With half the things Kento tells us these days, it's hard to believe him anymore," Ryo said with a laugh.

"Hey, not funny," Kento pouted.

"Not to mention, it's none of our business on what you do," Rowen said.

"We're just glad you're safe," Ryo added.

"Why don't you head upstairs and I'll tell everyone else where you were," Rowen said.

"Thanks guys," Cye said and headed upstairs to his room.

"I'm telling you guys, that's what he was doing," Kento said.

"Even so Kento, it's not your job to interfere," Rowen said. "Cye must be totally embarrassed after what you pulled."

"I have to agree with Rowen on this one," Ryo said.

"Just take it easy on him, okay?" Rowen asked.

The three of them went their separate ways. Cye closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of his bed. Kento knew what had happened and he was pretty sure that everyone else knew too. Kento said some inappropriate things at times, but he never said anything that would hurt Cye—at least, not too much. Cye and Kento knew each other for years and he knew when Kento was joking and when he wasn't; probably why he hasn't totally gone off yet.

*****

"Very good Hana, it seems you gained his trust," said a deep voice.

"Y-Yes sir, I did," Hana said sadly.

"Why the long face child? You did what you were told and for that, your family will be spared."

"I-I don't want Cye to get hurt, or his friends."

"Nonsense! This feeling you have for this mortal is useless!"

"No! I won't believe it!"

A tall man got up from his seat and walked toward Hana slowly. He wore a black cap with a black shirt and pants. His eyes were small and slanted; his nose long. He grabbed Hana by her shirt with his long fingers.

"Do not talk to me like that again! Do you understand?!" he growled.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Hana yelled.

"Foolish girl!" The man threw Hana across the room where she banged into the back wall. "I will not have someone who disobeys me!"

Hana whimpered and tried to get up. "Y-You will not harm Cye or his friends!"

The man chuckled and walked up to her. "This thing called love, it's nothing to me. You'll come to your senses after your whole family is dead and gone." He snapped his fingers and a bolt of lightening crashed down into a part of Tokyo.

"NO!"

Akui looked at Hana, amused. She slumped to the ground; the fire that was once in her eyes, had died. It looked like she was in a trance. Tears ran down her face uncontrollably.

"My spirits come! Gather around the girl and bring out the evil spirit that dwells inside her!" the man called.

Spirits entered the room through the walls and gathered around Hana in a circle in the air. They each started to hum as a dark purple beam appeared and struck Hana from where she was. Hana screamed as the beam consumed her. She fell to the floor motionless as the beam disappeared.

"Good work my servants," the man said.

The spirits exited the room, leaving the motionless Hana and the man alone together.

"Get up!" he demanded.

Hana rose to her feet, her head down. "Sorry master. The girl wouldn't give into the darkness. It was a good thing you were here to help." The voice was Hana's, but the voice was cold and harsh.

"You did well, Shijisha," the man praised.

Shijisha lifted Hana's head up and grinned at the man. The hair was the same and so was the face. But the eyes were cold and dark. "Thank you, Master Akui." She bowed low as he walked up to her.

"Now's the time to strike. Cye of Torrent is vulnerable now and should be easy to capture," Akui said.

"Yes and I will use the girl as the bait," Shijisha said.

"Make sure you have her under control."

"Don't worry, I will. It seems that she has no hope left. Controlling her will be easy now." And with that, she disappeared from the room.

*****

"I'm going to take a walk for a little while, Mia," Cye said as he was heading out the door.

"Okay, but be careful," Mia said from upstairs.

"I will." Cye closed the door behind him.

Kento yawned as he walked down the stairs. He saw Sage sitting on the couch with his reading glasses on; he was holding a book in his hand.

"Where's Cye?" Kento asked, sitting down in one of the armchairs.

"He went for a walk," Sage said, not looking up from his book.

Kento didn't say anything and just stared at the ceiling.

"You've been acting weird lately, Kento," Sage said. He closed his book and looked at his Chinese friend.

"What do you mean, Sage?" Kento asked.

"Ever since Cye started dating Hana, you've become distasteful. What's going on? The other's think it's jealously."

Kento chuckled and looked at his blond friend. "I'm not quite sure myself actually. Maybe it is jealously. Or it could be that I miss my best friend. You choose."

"I chose the second one."

Kento smiled. "I guess we have a winner."

There was a knock at the door. Kento got up to answer it and saw Hana standing there.

"Hello, Kento," she said.

"Hello, Hana," Kento said. Sage gave Kento a look then went back to reading his book.

"Is Cye around?" she asked.

"He went for a walk. Where he went, I don't know," Kento answered.

"I think I know." Hana was about to leave when Kento grabbed her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see a serious expression on his face. "What is it?"

"Take good care of Cye," he said.

"What?"

"He's a good guy and I don't want to see him get hurt. I know you are a good person. Just… treat him well."

She smiled. "Of course." She took off down the driveway and onto the dirt trail.

"Something's different about her today," he said to himself. "Oh! Get a grip on yourself, Kento! I can tell that she loves Cye. I have nothing to worry about. Still though… the look in her eyes…" Kento shrugged it off and closed the front door.

*****

Cye headed straight for the forest. He passed the tall trees and big rocks until he got to the small waterfall that he showed Hana. He sat on one of the big rocks and closed his eyes. He sat there deep in thought. He wanted to see Hana again to make sure she was alright. She was acting weird the past few days and she wasn't telling him anything. Maybe she just needed rest.

"I knew I would find you here," said a soft voice. Cye opened his eyes to find Hana leaning over him.

"Hana?" Cye asked, sitting up.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you silly."

Hana walked closer to him; the smile that she had on, changed into a frown. She stopped suddenly and dropped her head.

"What's wrong?" Cye asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. Hana looked up with tears in her eyes. "Hana, did something happen?" She just stared at him then slapped him across the face. He turned his head—one hand on his cheek—and stared at her with a confused look.

"I'm sorry, Cye," she said sadly.

"What?" Hana just stood there. Suddenly heavy winds formed around her. "What the?"

Purple aura surrounded Hana's body. "H-Hana? Are you alright?" His stomach sank— this wasn't normal. Hana laughed silently. "What's so funny?" She stopped and stared at Cye; her eyes cold and hard. Cye stepped back. There was something wrong with her, he could sense it.

"What's wrong, Cye. Don't recognize me?" she asked in a smooth voice.

"Recognize you? I don't think I even know you," Cye answered.

"Fool. I'm that _sweet, kind, innocent_ girl you've been dating."

Suddenly everything stopped and Cye just stood there, staring at the person in front of him. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He knew this wasn't Hana who was before him. Was this what was bothering her? "W-What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing really," she said, walking to Cye slowly. He stepped back until he hit one of the big rocks and fell over. Shijisha laughed as she continued to walk toward him. He tried to get up, but fell back down. He gripped his ankle with one hand. "Oh, don't bother getting up."

"Why?" Cye asked through clutched teeth.

"Because what I'm about to do to you, it's not worth it." She held out two hands that faced Cye. Black energy shot out through her hands and at him. Cye screamed as the energy surrounded him."H-Hana... stop..." Cye collapsed to the ground, the black energy disappearing.

"Well, that was too easy." Shijisha said. She picked up the unconscious Cye and disappeared.

*****

"Cye isn't back yet?" Mia asked, coming from down the stairs.

"No," Rowen said, checking his watch.

"Ryo, I'm getting nervous," Mia said, looking at Ryo who was petting White Blaze.

"Don't worry Mia. I'm sure he's on his way home," Ryo said.

"I hope so," she said.

Ryo looked out the window, looking for any traces of Cye. According to Mia, he had been gone for at least five hours. It was only natural for her to be worried. The sun disappeared behind the tall trees. _"Cye, where are you?" _ Ryo thought.

*****

"Ugh… w-where am I?" Cye asked, coming to.

"You're in Master Akui's castle," said a cold voice. Cye looked around and saw that he was in an empty room with his arms and legs chained to a wall. "I-I'm where?" he asked, struggling against the wall.

"Master Akui's castle."

Cye saw the girl, who looked like Hana, standing against the wall in front of him. He remembered being smacked by her and then she unleashed some sort of energy at him. His brows furrowed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shijisha, that's all you need to know."

Cye grunted and stared at her. "Bullshit! Where's Hana?!" he demanded.

"Cye..." Shijisha said, her voice returning back to Hana's.

"Hana? Is that you?" Cye asked.

"Cye...Shijisha is... my other half..."

"Other half?"

"Shut up!" Shijisha yelled, holding her head. Cye watched as she fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Hush!" Shijisha snapped and shot more black energy at Cye with one hand.

Cye screamed as the blast hit him square in the chest. "H-Hana... don't do this..." Cye said with his eyes closed tightly.

"Cye!" Hana cried.

"Shut up!" Shijisha yelled in agony.

"Stop it, Shijisha," said voice. A flow of energy circled her body, making her more relaxed.

"S-sorry, your majesty. Thank you for calming her down."

"It's okay. You made him too weak to fight back for what I'm about to do," Akui said.

Shijisha looked at Cye, who was panting against the wall. "I'm not her 'other half' as she claims me to be. I served Master Akui for many years until one day he got sealed up. Someone known as the Ancient One was responsible. He was going to seal me as well, but managed to set my soul free," she explained, crossing her arms.

"You what?" Cye asked weakly.

"The Ancient One destroyed my other body. In hopes of awakening Master Akui, I needed a new body. Hana just happened to cross my path. The poor five year old had no idea about her company. I had to wait a couple of years because my powers were weak. Finally, I was able to make myself known to her. She was the one who got everything together and awakened my master."

"That's horrible!" Cye shouted. He could feel rage take over his body. "She had no choice in the matter, am I right?!"

"Enough, boy! Shijisha, you had your story time," Akui said.

"I am sorry, master," Shijisha said as she bowed.

Spirits gathered from all around and surrounded Cye. "Spirits, activate the beam."

The spirits started to hum and a beam of black light surrounded Cye. He yelled in pain as the light consumed him. He tossed his head left to right. Darkness started to cloud his mind. Everything dear to him seemed to disintegrate into the air. All that was left was an empty space. His friends appeared before him. They stared at him, their expressions full of hate.

"Did you know that your friends are using you?" Akui asked.

Cye watched as they turned around and started to walk away. He tried to run after them, but the longer he ran, the further they went.

"You are going to use his friends as a tool for the brainwashing sequence?" Shijisha asked.

"Torrent treasures his friends," Akui answered.

Hana appeared in front of Cye. Her face was covered by a dark shadow. "Pathetic. You would fall for anyone. No wonder you were an easy target. " She laughed as she turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Cye screamed one last time before going limp against the chains.

"Spirits, stop," Akui demanded. The spirits disappeared along with the black beam. Cye hung his head, panting hard with his eyes closed. "Shijisha, unchain him."

"Right," Shijisha unlocked the locks that are attached to the chains, making Cye drop to the ground.

"Get up," Akui commanded. Moaning, Cye rose to his feet with his eyes still closed. "Open your eyes." Cye obeyed and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were no longer the gentle, blue-green eyes. They were a dark green color now.

"Perfect. The brainwashing was a success," Akui grinned.

Cye stood there with a smirk across his face. "I am at your command, master."

A/N: These chapters just keep on getting longer. Well, I had to do a lot of editing on this chapter. I changed the villains' names to Shijisha which means 'follower' and Akui which means 'malice'. As for the lemon scene... don't ask. I'll get around to the next chapter soon. So sit tight. Oh and please review!


	6. Torrent vs Ronins

Chapter Six

Torrent vs. Ronins

Cye sat in a small room; the room had nothing but red candles that sat on tall stands. The room was cold, but that didn't bother him. He sat still with his eyes closed; he could feel the dark energy flow through him. His mind was clouded and it seemed that all he could feel was hatred. He opened one eye when he heard the door open. Shijisha stood in the doorway with a smug smile on her face.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine," he said. His voice no longer had that sweet, kind sound to it; instead it was hard and cold.

"You know your job, right?" she asked, "You need to confront the other Ronin Warriors."

Cye slowly stood up from his seat and stared Shijisha straight in the eyes. "If that's what Master Akui wants, that's what I'll do."

"You need to act normal when you get there. It's best that they don't suspect anything until the time comes to strike."

Cye bowed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

*****

Cye entered through the front door, only to see everyone sitting on the couch. Mia got up and ran up to him.

"Cye, where were you?" she asked, her arms at her hips.

"I'm sorry, Mia. I went to see Hana for a bit. I know I should've told you, but I got… distracted." Cye averted his gaze and looked at the floor.

"Cye!" Kento shouted as he ran to his friend. He hugged Cye with tears flowing down his cheeks. "Oh Cye, I missed you and all of your good cooking. Everyone sucks at it." Kento stopped then broke away from Cye. "It was a total nightmare, you hear me?!" Kento shouted, shaking Cye by the shoulders.

"Stop it, Kento," Ryo said, "give him space."

Cye walked silently up the stairs and closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Whatever," Kento said, walking away. Ryo just stared upstairs, concern on his face. For the rest of the night, no one heard from Cye. Kento had to sleep on the couch because Cye wouldn't unlock the door to their room. Ryo lay awake in bed, thinking about Cye's strange behavior. Cye didn't usually lock the bedroom door. What was weird was that he wouldn't even let Kento into the room to change his clothes. What was going on?

Morning came around and everyone was still sleeping. Ryo—who finally got to sleep—was hanging off the edge of his bed. White Blaze, who was next to him, was sleeping as well; until he heard a door shut and footsteps in the hallway. White Blaze opened one eye and stayed still for a moment. The footsteps went down the stairs and out the door. Getting up, White Blaze nudged Ryo's hand.

"What?" Ryo moaned. White Blaze growled silently, nudging Ryo's hand harder. "Okay, okay." Ryo got out of bed and went to the window. He noticed Cye walking away from the house. "Cye?" He snapped out of his grogginess; threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed out the door with White Blaze not too far behind.

"Where's he going? It's hardly seven in the morning," Ryo asked himself as he followed Cye, who was heading toward the forest. Cye walked a few feet away from Ryo then stopped. Ryo stopped as well as he watched Cye closely. Cye turned around and faced Ryo with a blank expression on his face. "Cye why are you here? What's up? You're not yourself." Cye reached into his pocket and took out the dark yoroi orb. He held it up and changed into his sub armor. Instead of his normal light blue color, it was dark blue. Ryo stood there in shock while White Blaze growled.

"Cye, where'd you get that orb from?" Ryo asked.

Cye looked at Ryo with an evil grin on his face. Ryo stepped back as he saw a red flash in Cye's eyes.

"Cye!" Cye attacked Ryo and knocked him to the ground. White Blaze charged at Cye but got knocked down too. "Cye, why are you doing this?" Ryo asked as he struggled to get up. Cye ignored Ryo's question and kicked him hard in the chest. Ryo yelled in pain as he fell to the ground. He lay there as he felt the pain his chest and back. He heard foot steps coming toward him—but the pain was so bad— he couldn't look. Suddenly, he felt a heavy pound on his back. Ryo closed his eyes tightly as the new pain coursed through him. Cye laughed and kicked him in the sides.

"Cye, please," he said weakly. Cye just stood there with a smile on his face. Tears started to form in Ryo's eyes.

"Ryo!"

Cye looked to his left and smiled. "Well, look who comes to join the party," he said in a cold voice. The others stood there in shock. "How did you know where to find us?"

"Cye? Cye, what are you doing?" Sage asked; his eyes on his former comrade. "We felt a strong evil wave in the air."

Cye grinned. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Guys... he's evil..." Ryo said through clutched teeth.

"Evil?!" they all said at once.

Rowen ran to Ryo, keeping an eye on Cye in the process. "Are you okay?" he asked as he helped Ryo up. Ryo looked at Rowen and forced a weak smile.

"Yeah…ah!" Ryo hunched over, holding his chest.

"What did you do to him, Cye?" Sage demanded.

"Nothing. I just gave him what he deserved," Cye grinned.

"Deserved? He didn't do anything to you!" Sage yelled, feeling rage within him.

"Shut up!" Cye shouted and kicked Sage below the belt two times.

"Sage, are you okay?" Kento asked, running to his side. Sage couldn't answer except shake in place. "Cye! You bastard!" Kento charged at Cye and punched him right in the face. Kento looked at his fist, panting hard. "What did I do?"

"Signed a contract to your death," Cye said angrily, his eyes flashed red again. "Armor of Torrent... Dao Shin!" Black and purple ribbons appeared instead of the original ribbons. Kento shielded his eyes from the bright light that the transformation caused. When the light faded, he looked at Cye who is in a different armor; the color was dark blue. Cye pointed his yari at Kento. "Say cheese. Super Wave Smash!" The beam shot out of the yari and hit Kento. He fell next to Ryo, whose head was resting on Rowen's lap. Kento struggled to get up, but fell back down.

"Kento! Hang in there, buddy!" Rowen said, putting his hands on Kento's back.

"H-his attack… wasn't that strong…" Kento said weakly. "If it… was at its peak… I would have died…" He closed his eyes and passed out.

"Kento..." Ryo said as he tried to get up.

"Ryo? Ryo, don't move!" Rowen said.

"But Rowen, I have to. Everyone is getting pummeled to the ground. They need me." Ryo got to his feet and looked at Cye—who was glaring at him. "Armor of Wildfire... Dao Jin!" Ribbons appeared along with falling cherry blossoms. The blossoms turned into Ryo's armor.

"There's Wildfire," Cye said evilly.

"Cye, I don't want to fight you," Ryo said.

"I don't want to talk. Super Wave Smash!" The beam struck Ryo hard and he fell to the ground.

"Ryo!" Rowen ran up to Ryo and started shaking him.

"Rowen..." Ryo groaned.

"Ryo, you're injured as it is. Let me reason with him."

"But..."

"No. This is for your own good." Rowen faced Cye —who had a smirk on his face. "Cye, I don't know what game you're playing, but it ends now." Rowen called upon his armor. He withdrew an arrow from his quiver and aimed it at Cye.

"No! Rowen!" Ryo shouted.

"Please forgive me," Rowen said softly. "Arrow Shockwave!" He released the arrow, hitting Cye in the chest. Cye screamed and fell to the ground. Rowen ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. Cye tried to pull away, but Rowen's grasp on him was too strong. "Cye, what's wrong with you?" Cye didn't answer him. "Answer me!" Rowen slapped Cye across the face. "Cye!" Rowen shook Cye harder.

"C-Cye," Ryo said. His kanji appeared on his forehead, making Cye's glow too. Cye yelled in pain and threw Rowen off him. He held his head and shut his eyes.

"Cye?" Rowen asked. Images started to flow through Cye.

"Ryo? Rowen? Sage? Kento?" Cye asked and walked toward them. The four of them smiled warmly at him.

"Cye?"

Cye turned around and saw Hana standing behind him. "Hana?" he asked.

"Cye, don't let the dark energy take over you. You have the strength to overcome it. You're friends need you now. I will be waiting for you to come and rescue me. I love you," she said and disappeared.

Cye opened his eyes and looked up to see Rowen staring at him. "Cye, are you okay buddy?" Rowen asked.

"Y-You called me buddy," Cye said.

"Of course I did. No matter how evil you get—you are still my best friend."

"Best friend…" Cye fell to the ground and groaned; the armor flashed from dark blue to light blue. Rowen walked over to Cye and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Fight it, Cye. We're here for you no matter what," Rowen said.

"Ugh..." Cye struggled to look up. "R-Ryo... Sage... Kento..." Cye closed his eyes tight. "This is my fault. I did this to them. They were only trying to save me." Rowen noticed tears running down Cye's cheek. Cye's armor went back to its original color. Cye lifted his head up and looked at Rowen.

"Cye?" Rowen asked with concern on his face.

"Rowen, thank you," Cye said with a smile.

"Glad you're back, buddy."

*****

Akui banged a fist onto the table; his blood boiling. "Stupid Ronins!" he shouted. "Spirits bring him back to me!"

Spirits flew out of the castle and headed toward Cye.

"Is there something wrong, master?" Shijisha asked, stepping out from within the shadows.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked with venom in his voice.

Shijisha took a step back and swallowed. "I-I'm sorry, master. It was rude of me." She disappeared into the air, leaving Akui alone in his room.

*****

"Ryo," Cye said as he helped Ryo up. Ryo slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Ryo, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Glad to have you back," Ryo said.

"Are you okay, Sage?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah... I'll live," Sage said, sitting up.

"Cye gave you some mean blows," Ryo said.

"Sorry, Sage," Cye said.

Sage smiled at him and patted him on the back. "It's okay."

"So who did this to you anyway?" Ryo asked.

"Hana..." Cye said quietly.

"Hana?" Sage asked.

"I knew something was weird about her," Kento said. He was sitting up with a serious look on his face. "She didn't seem right the last time I saw her."

"Hana, she's in danger. She has two sides to her. Herself and an evil spirit named Shijisha," Cye explained. "She's not at fault for what happened."

Everyone stood there in silence, trying to soak everything in. Cye was about to say something, until a purple aura formed around him.

"What is this" he asked.

His body slowly began to vanish into the air.

"Cye!" Ryo said and went to grab him, but his hand just went through Cye's hand.

"It's Akui. He's trying to take me back," Cye said, feeling his body getting light.

"Who's Akui?" Kento asked.

"He's the mastermind behind all this. He's in a castle that's on top of a mountain," Cye said as his whole body vanished before the others.

"Cye!" Ryo yelled.

"Now I see why Master Akui was upset," said a voice. The Ronins looked around and saw Shijisha floating above them. "You rotten rats foiled our plan."

"You must be Shijisha!" Kento said; his hands in fists.

A smug look appeared on her face. "In the flesh. You already know about Master Akui and where we are, so there is no sense in prolonging your fate. Come and get your friend, if you dare." She disappeared into the air.

"This is just great," Kento said angrily. "Now what?"

"We try to find this Akui person," Sage said.

The others nodded and headed back to Mia's house to tell her what had happened.

A/N: Yeah, new revised chapter. I don't remember what Rowen says to call his armor so I didn't have him shout it. . The Japanese version is different from the American, but what else is new. I'm trying to use the Japanese attacks, so that's why the attacks seem different. I've been looking into different sites for the translations of the attacks. Some attacks I have a feel they aren't correct. D: Note though that I kept Rowen's English attack because I like it better than Vacuum Wave. .


	7. A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed

Chapter Seven

A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed

"What?!" Mia asked with her eyes wide and mouth half open. "Cye attacked you?"

"He was under some kind of spell or something," Sage said who was lying down on the couch.

"But he came back to his senses," Rowen added.

"He said Hana was involved too," Ryo said softly. He was sitting in one of the armchairs with his shirt off and bandages wrapped around his torso. "This Akui person sent someone or something to take Cye back."

"Yeah and before he disappeared he said that Akui was in some castle that was on top of a mountain," Kento mentioned.

"A castle on top of a mountain?" Mia asked.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find. It's like finding a big, juicy cheeseburger in a bowl of fruit," Kento said leaning back in his seat.

"That doesn't make any sense," Sage said.

"I know, but I couldn't think of anything else," Kento laughed.

"I'll use the computer to see if there is any such castle. In the meantime, you all should relax and get some sleep. Especially you, Ryo, you're way too weak to be up and about," Mia said.

"I know," Ryo said.

"I'll help you get to your room," Rowen said, getting to his feet to aid his friend.

"Thanks," Ryo said and slowly got up from his seat.

"How am I supposed to relax when Cye is somewhere and probably being tortured for all we know," Kento said.

"I know it's hard, but try to get some sleep," Mia said.

Kento sighed and walked up the stairs and into his room; where he shut the door behind him.

"I'll try to get the information as fast as I can," Mia said.

"We're counting on you," Ryo said as both he and Rowen headed up the stairs slowly.

*****

"Where's the prisoner?" Akui asked as he stared out the window.

"In one of the cells in the dungeon," Shijisha said. "Should I have the spirits do another round of the brainwashing on him?"

"No. Torrent already informed his friends of our whereabouts. They should be here soon."

"So what should I do until then?"

"Do whatever you like to him."

"It'll be my pleasure my lord." Shijisha bowed and exited the room.

*****

"I found it!" Mia said.

"You did?!" Kento asked.

"Yeah, it's not too far from here. It says that it was home to a very powerful lord named Akui. Akui had lots of loyal subjects who waited for any command. He destroyed many homes and cities with his power. A couple of years later he was sealed up along with his subjects. Each soul was sealed tightly, never to be free again."

"So, who sealed him away?" Kento asked.

"It says that the individual who performed the sealing was never identified. It also says here that even though each soul was sealed, there was one that was missing and was never found."

"The evil spirited that Cye said was possessing Hana must be the missing one," Sage said. "And I have a feeling that this spirit was the one who resurrected Akui from his slumber."

"That does sound right," Rowen said. "It also surprises me that someone knows about this stuff to make it known. I thought we were the only ones who knew about the malevolence in this world."

"The person responsible did lots of research on the castle," Mia explained.

"So it's settled. We go to the castle, kick some evil butts, free Hana from the creepy spirit and crush Akui for good," Kento said.

"It sounds easy but we have to make a plan here. We don't know what to expect in that lair of his," Sage said.

"We can't waste anymore time," Ryo said from the doorway.

"Ryo? You should be resting," Mia said.

"I'm fine, but we don't have any more time left. We have to rescue Cye now before something terrible happens to him."

"Alright! Onward to the freak's castle!" Kento said.

Everyone filed out of the room except for Mia and Ryo. Mia looked at Ryo with a worried expression on her face.

"You're going too, aren't you?" she asked.

"I have to, Mia," Ryo said.

"Your strength hasn't returned to its fullest yet."

"I'll be careful."

Mia nodded remorsefully and Ryo left the room to join his friends.

"Please be careful… all of you," she said quietly.

*****

In the dungeon of Akui's lair, long sharp threads were tied to Cye's wrists, ankles and even this throat. He was in his normal, everyday clothes. The room was small and only a small candle was lit, but hardly provided any light. There were cobwebs and mold on the walls beside him and a cage looking door in front of him. His head felt heavy and his sides were aching. What happened? How did he end up in such a dreadful place? Then he remembered his battle with his friends. How negative energy coursed through his veins and how lies entered his mind causing him to betray the ones he loved. When he tried to break free he felt a sharp sting in this wrists, ankles and throat. He turned his head just enough to see blood dripping from where the threads were tied. _"What are these things?" _he thought to himself.

"Oh, you're finally awake," Shijisha said as she opened up the cell door. Cye turned his head and saw her standing before him. "Akui doesn't plan on brainwashing you again, but being that you told your little friends where his lair is, I get to have some fun until they get here." Cye didn't say anything but glare at his enemy. "I see that you tried to break free." She walked over and wiped some of his blood off of his wrist with her finger. She inserted it in her mouth and licked the blood off. "You taste good, for a Ronin."

"What are these things that you tied me with?" Cye demanded.

"Those are Akui's special needle threads. They are so sharp that they can cut through anything. It depends on how much pressure is put on them." She placed one of her cold hands under Cye's chin and stroked it. "I'm going to give Hana a little show before she disappears forever."

"What?" Cye asked.

"Hana is weeping as we speak," Shijisha grinned. "She's blaming herself for all the misery you had to go through."

"You lie!"

"I'm not lying."

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"Like I said earlier. I'm here to enjoy myself until your pathetic friends show up." She walked away from him and stopped until she was at the door. "Pain gives me pleasure." She turned around and faced him, gripping a whip in her right hand. "Let's see how she reacts when she sees you in agony." She lashed the whip at Cye's side, making his body jerk against the sharp threads. Cye screamed as each thread sank deeper into his skin. She then whipped him on the other side and at his front repeatedly.

"Stop!" Hana shouted. Tears were falling down her face as she watched Shijisha brutally beat Cye. She fell to her knees and cried. There was no way out. It was like she was in a void; a different dimension in her head. The space she was in was pitch black, but she could see the actions Shijisha took. Her heart felt like it was ripping apart as she watched Shijisha use her body to hurt the one she loved. She never felt so hopeless.

Shijisha stopped and glanced at Cye. Blood was trailing down his body and then landed on the floor in a puddle. Cye could feel his whole body aching and stinging from the threads, not to mention the whip treatment he just got. His eyes flew open when he felt his pants and boxers being pulled down to his knees. He could feel Shijisha's cold hands on his shaft as she rubbed him gently.

"What are you doing?" Cye demanded.

"The male has a very sensitive part of his body that if mistreated, it could hurt very badly. This will break that little tramp for sure. She'll disappear and I won't ever have to listen to her again," Shijisha said slyly. She gave Cye one last glance than bit down hard on his member. Cye screamed as white pain shot through him. He moved his body rapidly, trying to escape from Shijisha's hold on him. Blood squirted everywhere because of his harsh movements.

Her teeth seeped into him, making blood drip to the floor. Cye's hands turned into fists and tears rolled down his cheeks; his body started to shake uncontrollably. Shijisha took him out of her mouth and spit pieces of flesh onto the floor. She looked at him with an evil smile on her face. Cye sobbed silently as the pain took over his body. Shijisha took him into her mouth but sucked on him slowly. Cye's body jerked as he felt her mouth on him again. He couldn't feel any pleasure at all. The only thing he could feel was the terrible pain building up at his base, wrists, ankles and his neck. Her nails dug into his thigh as she sucked even harder. Cye let out a moan, feeling blood trail down his leg. He felt his shaft tighten then screamed as he spilled his seed into her mouth. Shijisha licked her lips with blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. More blood gushed out of him, mixing with his recent orgasm. The pain was too much that Cye thought he was going to be sick right there and then.

"C-Cye…"

"H-Hana?" Cye moaned.

"I-I'm so sorry, Cye," she said softly.

"It's okay, Hana..."

"Sweet, useless words," Shijisha smirked. "I hope you said your last goodbye before she went."

"What?!"

"She's gone, history, no longer here!"

Cye felt as if an arrow had just pierced his heart. Pain just kept building up inside of him to the point where he almost gagged.

"Well this is boring," Shijisha said. "I might as well just kill you now and get it over with."

Cye didn't say anything and just hung there; slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"Stop right there you evil bitch!" Kento yelled from a distance.

Shijisha turned around and saw the other Ronins running toward her; each with their armor on.

"About time you showed up," she said. "I was just getting to know Cye a little bit better."

Ryo stopped in his tracks when he saw Cye's bloody body hanging from the wall.

"Cye!" Kento yelled and ran up to his friend. "What did you do to him?!"

Shijisha didn't say anything but laugh.

"Answer me!" Kento got up and took Shijisha by the throat. "You picked the wrong person to mess with." He squeezed his hand harder, making her choke.

"K-Kento stop..." Cye said weakly.

"What?! Stop?! WHY?!"

"H-Hana... she's still in there."

"I told you, she's gone for good," Shijisha choked.

"I won't... believe that."

Sage got the last of the threads off him and sat him down on the floor gently. Sage winced when he saw the deep bit marks on Cye's penis.

"Hold still, Cye," he said and placed his hands over Cye's wounded member. Green aurora surrounded Sage's hands and Cye's penis as the healing process began.

"Get off of me," Shijisha growled as light surrounded her hand, forming a medium sized ball of energy. She thrust the ball of energy at Kento's armored chest, sending him flying through the stone wall behind him.

"Kento!" Rowen yelled and ran to his friend's aid.

"He wasn't so strong after all," she said. She looked at Sage, who was still healing Cye. "So, you have healing powers. That could come in handy for us after we get your armor."

"Back off, witch!" Sage snapped.

"What did you just call me?!" she demanded, raising her hand. Aurora surrounded Sage's body, lifting him off the floor. "Nobody calls me a witch and gets away with it!" She flung her hand to the side, sending Sage out of the cell and into a wall. She walked slowly out of the cell and headed toward the rubble.

"I can't just sit here and watch everyone get hurt," Cye said and got to his feet.

`"Cye?" Ryo asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Armor of Torrent, Dao Shin!" The scrolls of cloth appeared then turned into cherry blossoms, creating Cye's light blue armor. Cye ran to where Sage had landed and saw Shijisha punching and kicking his body. "Stop it, Hana!" Cye shouted. "Don't do this!"

Shijisha stopped what she was doing and turned to Cye who was standing in front of her. "I already told you, she's history," she said.

"I won't believe it."

"Well believe it." She created a ball of energy in her hand and threw it at Torrent and Wildfire. Both of them jumped out of the way of the blast. Ryo landed on his knees, groaning silently.

"Ryo!" Cye shouted but fell to his knees as well.

"Looks like you're in no shape to fight back," Shijisha grinned.

"Hold your tongue!" Cye snapped back.

"No one talks to me that way!" She formed an arrow like figure out of her energy and pointed it at Cye. "Screeching Bird Strike!" The released arrow formed into a giant glowing bird.

"Cye, look out!" Ryo yelled and pushed Cye out of the way; making the attack hit him instead.

"Ryo!" Cye cried.

Ryo fell to the ground hard then laid there motionless. "Ryo!" Rowen yelled, running up to the body. "Come on buddy, don't give up. We need you."

"R-Rowen... I'm sorry," Ryo said softly and then closed his eyes.

"Ryo? Don't do this, Ryo!"

"Well, that was unexpected," Shijisha laughed.

"Lady, you did something that will cost you your life!" Kento cried and charged toward her.

"Won't you ever learn," She said and sent an energy ball at Kento. The ball of energy crashed into Kento, making him fall to the ground.

"Kento!" Sage yelled, emerging from the rubble around him.

"Oh, you're still alive?"

"It'll take more than just a few cheap attacks to get rid of me."

"Cye? You okay?" Rowen asked, looking at his friend with concern.

Cye didn't say anything but attacked Shijisha who dodged out of the way. "You have to be quicker than that Cye," she said.

"I don't have time for your games," Cye sneered. He could feel his legs beneath him start to shake.

"Oh? So sad." She charged at Cye and kicked him in the stomach. "Don't mess with me."

Cye fell to his knees, holding his stomach. He placed one hand on the floor and coughed up blood.

"Come on. I want to play some more." Shijisha went toward him and started kicking and punching him.

"He's getting butchered," Kento said weakly.

"Cye, hang in there," Sage said and ran toward Shijisha. "Thunder Cut!" Lighting appeared and struck Sage from where he was standing. Lighting surrounded Sage's sword, creating a wave of energy. He aimed the lighting energy at Shijisha—which hit her hard in the chest— making her fall to the floor. "Cye, are you okay?"

Cye slowly lifted his head and smiled. "Of course I am. She didn't hurt me _that_ bad." Sage laughed and helped Cye up.

"I'm getting sick of this," Shijisha said and drew two energy balls in each hand. She then threw the energy balls at Cye and Sage. The balls made contact with their targets and exploded. Cye and Sage fell to the ground, their bodies smoking.

"That's it. Enough is enough," Rowen said in a low voice. He took an arrow and aimed it at Shijisha. "Arrow Shock Wave!" Yellow energy surrounded the arrow head and then the entire arrow after it was released. A streak of yellow light soared through the air and struck Shijisha in the arm.

"Good shot, Rowen," Kento said, slowly getting to his feet.

"Pathetic," Shijisha said as she removed the arrow from her arm. "That was nothing."

"Okay, you are really getting on my nerves," Kento said and walked up to her.

"Not my problem."

"Why don't you take a nap for a bit?" Kento smacked her in the back of the neck, making her fall to the ground. "That should leave her out for a bit."

"Why didn't we think of that in the beginning?" Cye asked from the floor.

Kento shrugged and helped Cye to his feet. "We did come here without a solid plan. Besides, it's a wonder why she didn't dodge the attack."

"Guys, I have a plan on how to get Hana back," Ryo said as he sat on the ground.

"What is it?" Kento asked as he walked toward them.

"Are you okay?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah. I kind of blacked out."

"Kind of? You were out for most of the battle," Sage said as he got to his feet.

"Now's not the time to be talking about that," Cye said weakly. "What's the plan, Ryo?"

"You remember how I used my virtue to bring out yours?" Ryo asked.

"Yes," Cye said.

"That brought you back to normal."

"What are you saying?" Kento asked.

"That we use our virtues to drive the evil spirit out of Hana," Ryo answered.

"It might work," Sage said.

"Then let's give it a try before she wakes up," Rowen said.

The Ronins closed their eyes and focused on their virtues. Pretty soon the virtues of Benevolence, Trust, Wisdom, Justice, and Courtesy appeared in energy balls. All five balls moved over Shijisha's body then entered it.

Hana woke up to a blinding light that was shining above her. The light felt warm against her body. She got up and reached toward the light; yearning to get out of the darkness. Shijisha awoke with a scream of pain as the virtues purified the evil soul. She screamed and held her head then collapsed to the ground. A dark figure exited from the fallen body, screaming one last time then dissolved into the air. Cye ran to Hana's body and held her in his arms.

"Did we save her?" Kento asked.

"Don't know," Ryo said.

Cye held her tightly against his armored body, tears falling down his dirty cheeks.

"C-Cye?" Hana asked softly, opening her eyes.

"H-Hana?" Cye asked, looking down.

"I-I'm sorry... for all the pain… I have caused you."

"It wasn't you who did the damage. Shijisha took over your body and did this to me, not you."

"I wasn't strong enough though."

"You are strong, you just don't realize it."

Hana smiled softly and kissed Cye gently on the lips.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Kento said, walking forward.

"You know, I kind of liked it when you were on the ground," Cye said, looking at Hardrock.

"Very funny," Kento smiled.

Cye looked back down at Hana when he felt her body suddenly tense up. Her eyes were shut tightly and her teeth were clenched together.

"Hana? What's wrong?" Cye asked.

"Her body took a lot of blows," Rowen said.

"Shijisha could withstand the pain, but I don't think Hana can," Ryo explained.

"I'm okay..." Hana said in a weak voice.

"You're not okay," Cye said firmly.

"What should we do?" Kento asked.

"Take her back to Mia's," Cye said at once.

"What?"

"It's not too far from here and with your armor, your speed increases."

"Yeah, you go and come right back. Until then, we'll handle Akui," Rowen said.

"Are you sure?" Kento asked.

"Positive, now hurry," Sage said urgently.

Kento nodded and took Hana from Cye. "I'll be back, just don't die on me okay?"

"You got it," Cye said.

Kento smiled and dashed out with Hana in his arms.

"Akui's probably waiting for us," Ryo said, getting up.

"Then let's do it," Sage said.

"Are you sure you are okay to fight, Cye?" Rowen asked with concern. "You did take some mean blows yourself."

Cye took a deep breath and looked at his comrades. "I think I can manage. I still feel pain, but it's not as serious as you think."

Rowen looked at Cye for a moment and then smiled. "I guess I can't argue with you. Just don't push yourself."

Cye nodded and the four of them headed up the stone steps to where Akui was waiting.

A/N: Okay, a few things to discuss. Some of the attacks I wanted to stick with the original Japanese. Ryo's virtue is benevolence and I did look it up; Jin means benevolence. So I used that instead of Virtue or Righteousness. Another thing, I just came up with the torture scene so that's why there isn't a torture thing under my story's summary. That's about it really. I did take some things out and added some things to the chapter. Please review. I would like to hear what everyone's thoughts are on this story. I will be revising the last two chapters soon.


	8. The Defeat

Chapter Eight

The Defeat

The Ronins made their way out of the dungeon area and walked down a small hallway. There were torches on the walls on each side of them. They could see some old paintings in the dim light as they walked on.

"This place gives me the creeps," Ryo said as he walked down the corridor.

"I know what you mean," Rowen said. "Not exactly a friendly place to hang out in."

Ryo chuckled silently then stopped in his tracks. "Guys, hold up."

"What is it Ryo?" Sage asked.

"I see something up a head," he said.

"I see it too," Rowen said.

Cye squint his eyes hard, trying to figure out what was in front of them in the distance. His eyes widened as not only one, but ten glowing light blue balls floated toward them. "Spirits," Cye said silently.

"What? Sage asked.

"Those are the spirits that brainwashed me," Cye replied. "Be careful you guys. They may seem like nothing, but they can easily get into your mind."

Moaning could be heard as the spirits got closer and closer. They looked like they were nothing but skin and bones. Their cheeks looked like they had been sucked from within, making their cheekbones visible. Their eyes were slanted and you could barely see their black eyes. The moaning came from their skinny, long mouths. Long boney fingers waved through the air as they glided along.

"Here they come!" Sage announced.

The spirits floated above the Ronins as they moaned louder. Sound waves appeared around them, getting smaller and smaller. Sage covered his ears and winced as the waves got closer.

"What's up with the noise?!" he shouted.

Rowen fell to his knees; his hands over his ears and his eyes shut tightly.

"They are weakening us with their sound waves!" Ryo shouted.

*****

"She looks terrible," Mia said, noticing the bruises and cuts on Hana's body.

Kento laid Hana down on one of the beds and looked at the unconscious woman. "She just needs some sleep. I'm sure once we get back, Sage will heal her up."

Mia nodded slowly and covered Hana with a blanket. "You need to get back to the others, Kento. I'll stay here with Hana."

"Thank you, Mia." Kento looked at Hana once more. "I'm sorry for doubting you." He departed the room and headed out of the house.

*****

While everyone was shouting at each other, Cye just stood where he was. With his eyes closed and his mind blocking the sound waves, his kanji appeared on the foreheads of each spirit. The spirits moaned in agony, making the sound waves disappear.

"Good thinking Cye," Rowen said.

"You guys can take care of the rest," Cye said. "I'm going ahead and meet Akui by myself."

"What?!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Look, he's the one who made Hana evil, not to mention me. I want to teach him a lesson."

Ryo looked at Cye and then nodded. "I guess I can't argue with you. Just be careful. We'll meet you there as soon as we're done here."

"Right," Cye said and was off; knocking down spirits in his way.

*****

His steps echoed as he walked down the rest of the hallway. _"Where is it?"_ Cye thought as he kept on walking. The hallway got darker and darker as he walked down the long passageway. He stopped when he saw a tall iron door. _"Bingo."_ He walked up to the door and took a deep breath. His armored hand gripped the door's handle and opened it. Mist was all over the room, along with more dim lit candles. Cye took one step into the room when the door shut behind him.

"Welcome, Cye of Torrent," came a voice. Cye walked forward through the mist until he saw a tall black chair with a figure in it. "Don't be afraid. You know me well enough."

"You're Akui," Cye said in venom in his voice.

"Very good. Now that we all know each other, we'll get started." Akui got up from his chair and walked to Cye with a grin on his face. "I see that you freed your girlfriend from my servant's spirit." Cye didn't say anything but continued to stare at Akui as he walked around him. "Okay, here's what we are going to do. You have two choices you can choose from. One, you can take my side. Or two, you die a painful death. It's your choice."

"I'd rather _die_ than join up with you," Cye sneered.

"No need for an attitude. All you had to say was no," Akui grinned. "This armor that you have on will not do. It doesn't suit you." He snapped his fingers once and a spirit floated down into the room. "Take this annoying suite of armor off." The spirit only moaned and started chanting quietly. Purple aurora surrounded Cye's body and with a big flash, his armor was gone. Only his sub-armor remained on him. Akui grabbed Cye's arms tightly, making him wince and pinned him to the wall. He chained Cye's wrists and ankles to the wall. He gave the spirit a long whip that was hanging from the wall. The spirit took the whip and wrapped it around Cye's throat. "Now, I know your little friends are on their way to help you, but when they do, the fun begins." Cye glared at Akui as he walked back to his chair.

*****

"Hey, guys!" Kento called out, running to the other Ronins.

"I guess your armor guided you here," Ryo said.

"Yeah. It's much easier than trying to find you guys in this maze."

The group continued to walk down the hallway.

"I see a door," Sage said.

"Good," said Ryo. He opened the iron door and all of them walked into the misty room.

"What kind of a place is this?" Kento asked.

"Not the kind you see every day," Sage responded.

"Welcome Ronins. I've been expecting you," Akui said, his voice calm and mellow.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Ryo demanded.

"Gladly." Akui got up from his chair and slowly walked to them.

"You must be Akui," Rowen said.

"So you've heard of me. That's good, because I know all of you."

"Where's Cye?" Kento asked.

"Glad you asked. Follow me." The Ronins looked at each other and followed Akui to a wall.

"Cye!" Ryo yelled as he saw his friend chained up against the wall with a whip around his neck.

"No one touches him! Now, I know you want a battle with me. But, there are some rules. Simple rules really; rules that Cye agreed to." Akui walked up to Cye and the spirit then faced Ryo and the others. "See this whip that's around Cye's throat? Every hit you make to me will make this whip go tighter around his neck." Ryo's eyes widened as he heard this. "So, let's battle." Akui leaped into the air, doing a flip in the process then landed on the other side of the room. "I'm ready."

"What are we going to do?" Kento asked.

"Not sure. If we hit him, Cye gets hurt," Sage said, his face hard.

"Come on. More fighting, less chit chatting!" Akui yelled.

"Well, Ryo?" Rowen asked.

"Uh..." Ryo looked back at Cye then at the others.

"This is boring. Guess I'll spice it up." Akui charged at the Ronins and took out a long whip that hung from his side.

"Look out!" Kento yelled, getting out of the way.

Rowen, Kento, and Sage got out of Akui's way, but Ryo was too late. The whip wrapped around Ryo's wrist, stopping him. "Oh look, I got a bite," Akui smiled. Ryo started to struggle; trying to break free. "Oh, and it's a feisty one too. Well, I can't have that." Akui pulled the whip back, sending Ryo into a wall. Ryo tried to get up, but to no avail. "Still not dead? Okay." Akui threw the whip up into the air, causing Ryo to go up with it. Akui then jumped and kicked Ryo on his right side.

"Ryo!" Cye cried as he watched his friend fall to the ground.

"Having fun yet?" Akui asked. He looked at Cye with an amused expression on his face.

"No!" Cye snapped.

"Too bad, cause I am." Akui smiled down at the injured Wildfire then picked him up. "You know, seeing a person in pain usually fills my heart up. But for some reason, I'm just not feeling it." Akui formed an energy ball in his right hand. He brought the ball up to Ryo's face as Kento charged toward him.

"No Kento!" Sage yelled, grabbing Kento's shoulder. "Remember, if we hit Akui, Cye will be closer to death."

"I know, but Ryo is going to get killed!" Kento groaned.

No one said anything, just stood there and watched as their friend helplessly.

"I can't just stand here!" Kento yelled and raced toward Ryo and Akui.

"Kento!" Rowen shouted.

Akui pulled back his hand and was about to thrust it at Ryo. Kento charged and knocked him out of Akui's grasp. "How dare you!" Akui yelled.

"Shove it!" Kento snapped.

"I won't tolerate rudeness!" He created two energy balls and threw them at Kento and Ryo. Kento lifted Ryo up and leaped out of the way. The two balls clashed together, creating a huge explosion. Kento and Ryo crashed to the ground to avoid the blast.

"Are you two all right?" Sage asked as he ran up to his fallen comrades.

"Yeah," Kento said. "Ryo? Ryo, wake up!" He shook Ryo's body as Sage and Rowen watched with concern on their faces. "Come on, Ryo!"

"Ugh… wha?" Ryo asked weakly.

"Good. Can you stand?" Kento asked.

"Not sure."

"Kento, he's too weak," Sage explained, kneeling down next to Ryo.

"I'll be fine," Ryo said.

"I know that," Sage said with a smile.

"You guys are really starting to piss me off!" Akui yelled with fire in his eyes. He started glowing and then held two swords in each hand.

"What is he doing and where did he get those things?" Kento asked.

"Not sure," Rowen said. "But it's no surprise that he can form weapons out of thin air."

"I'm not waiting any longer! Tighten the whip!"

The spirit pulled on the whip, making the whip tighter on Cye's throat. Cye choked and closed his eyes tightly.

"Cye!" Kento yelled.

"Say goodbye to your little aqua friend," Akui laughed.

"That's it! I've had it!" Kento charged toward Akui and got ready to attack. Akui took his swords and aimed them at Kento. The swords hit Kento, sending him to the ground.

"Kento!" Sage yelled.

"Ah... damn," Kento said, trying to get up. "Those things pack a punch."

"Anyone else want a taste?" Akui asked with the swords flying back to him.

"Sure. We'll do arrow with sword," Rowen said, standing up with his bow in his hand.

"Whatever you say."

Rowen drew an arrow from his quiver and got set. Little bits of life energy started to form at the tip of the arrow. "Arrow Shock Wave!" He launched the arrow directly at Akui who threw his two swords at Rowen. He formed a shield as the arrow drew closer to him. The swords headed straight for Strata bearer. One made contact with his arm and the other missed him by a hair.

"Rowen, are you okay?" Sage asked.

"Y-yeah... just got my arm," Rowen winced, holding his arm. He looked at the damage; the sword had cut right through the armor. "What kind of swords does this guy have?"

"Halo, you're next," Akui smiled.

Sage glared at Akui, who was still smiling. "Fine." Sage slowly got up and held his sword in place. The two swords went back to Akui, who got set up for a next attack. "Thunder Cut!" Sage aimed his attack while Akui threw his swords. Sage's attack hit Akui's shield while the two swords hit Sage in the shoulders. Cye struggled to open his eyes when Sage cried out in pain. The whip got even tighter, making it hard for him to breath. Cye opened one eye and saw all his friends injured on the ground.

"And now for you," Akui said as he turned to Cye. "It was easy beating your pathetic friends. Now it's your turn and after that, I'll get Hana back." Akui started laughing as Cye's rage started to build. Cye strained against the chains, not thinking about the whip around his neck.

"N-not so fast, Akui," Sage said, struggling to get to feet. "I have one more thing to do before I go down."

"Oh? And what is that?" Akui asked, turning to Sage.

"This." Sage charged in the direction that Cye was being held captive; his sword in his hand at the ready.

"What are you doing?" Akui asked dumfounded.

"I'm sorry, Cye, but it's the only way to free you from the suffering," Sage said with tears brimming at his eyes.

"You are going to kill your friend?"

Sage didn't answer the question and closed his eyes. "Please forgive me, Cye."

"Sage, what are you-" Cye choked.

Sage raised this sword and in one fluid strike, cut the whip in half. The pressure released around Cye's neck; allowing him to breathe and swallow again. Sage fell to the ground unconscious; blood was seeping out of his armor and onto the floor.

Light blue energy surrounded Cye's body, making the chains crumble to the ground. He took the remains of the whip off of him and destroyed the spirit with his kanji just like last time. He looked at his fallen friend; tears falling down his face.

"Armor of Torrent, Dao Shin!" Cye stood in his armor and faced Akui; his eyes full of venom. He took his yari in his hand and aimed it at Akui. "Super Wave Smash!" A beam shot out from the yari and at his enemy. Akui shot his energy beam at Cye's attack. The two attacks collided with one another; a burst of light filled the room.

"Give up! You can't win!" Akui yelled, making his attack stronger.

Cye looked to his side and saw his friends lying there— hurt because of him— but still remained by his side. Images of Hana smiling at him, waiting for him to return, entered his mind. He couldn't give up just yet. His friends and Hana were counting on him to finish the battle once and for all. He pushed his energy into the yari, making it stronger. He winced as he felt some of his wounds start to reopen. He couldn't keep this up much longer.

"You look like you are in pain, Torrent," Akui smirked. "I can see that the previous battle is taking a toll on you."

"I am _not_ giving up," Cye growled through clenched teeth.

Akui laughed and increased his blast. Cye stepped backwards, trying not to fall. His legs started to tremble involuntarily as he struggled to keep up his attack. _"I'm going to fail if I don't do something fast. Guys, please, I need your help."_ Cye closed his eyes; light blue aura surrounded his body.

"What's this?" Akui asked. He turned his head and saw that different colored aura surrounded the other Ronins.

The kanji of 'Trust' appeared on Cye's forehead. The beam grew bigger and bigger until it over powered Akui's beam.

"Are they giving him power?" Akui shouted as the beam collided into him; destroying his body once and for all.

"I will never give up," Cye said, falling to his knees. Blood started to drip onto the floor underneath him. "As long as I have my friends and my love by my side— I'll never give up." Cye looked at his friends one last time before collapsing to the ground.

A/N: I added more stuff to the battle. I want to thank Secretcowz for helping me come up with Cye's rescue plan. She was the one who suggested that one of the Ronins free Cye by pretending to attack him. I just hope I did enough of a good job. One more chapter that needs to be revised.


	9. Departure Lemon

Chapter Nine

Departure

Cye slowly opened his eyes and placed a hand to his head. He realized that he was lying in bed; in a dark room. He sat up and looked around. "This is the room where Kento and I sleep when we are at Mia's," he said to himself. Cye looked at his alarm clock that was on the night stand beside his bed. "Seven-o-clock at night?" He flung his legs from under the covers and got to his feet; stumbling a little as he walked to the door. He poked his head out into the hallway; it was very quiet. He headed down the hallway to the top of the stairs where he saw Ryo and Mia. They were sitting in the living room talking.

"Cye," Mia smiled; noticing the wounded warrior as he walked down the steps.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Ryo asked, turning his head to look at his friend.

"Better," Cye said as he made his way down. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost two weeks," Mia answered.

"Two weeks?!"

"You were hurt pretty badly," Ryo exclaimed. "Sage was the one who healed most of your wounds."

Cye looked at his wrists and saw that the cut marks from that sharp thread were gone. He was a little sore in between the legs, but he guessed that was normal. "Sage got hurt pretty badly himself." Cye recalled the event where Sage freed him and then collapsed. "Where is everyone?"

"They are all sleeping," Mia said. "Sage has been out for a couple of days now. He used up most of his energy just to heal you."

"He only healed you and Hana," Ryo informed. "We told him not to worry about us."

"Only me and... where is Hana? Is she okay?" Mia and Ryo both looked at each other then looked at Cye. "What?"

"Hana is upstairs in the room two doors down from yours," Mia stated. "But I'm afraid she hasn't come out of her room."

"Except to go to the bathroom or take a shower, but she usually does those things at night," Ryo said.

"Has she eaten anything?" Cye asked with concern in his voice.

"She doesn't come down for dinner when we call her. She might have snuck food upstairs without us knowing," Mia said.

"But I have seen her by your bedside, crying softly," Ryo softly.

"I'll make her dinner and go up to her room myself. She has to eat or else she'll get sick." Mia and Ryo didn't say anything or try to argue with him. They just watched as Cye headed into the kitchen for some food.

*****

Cye walked down the hallway with a tray of two bowls of soup, white rice, some rice balls that were in the fridge and two glasses of ice cold water. When Cye reached Hana's bedroom door, he noticed that it was slightly open. He quietly walked in and saw that she was sitting in front of the bedroom window, looking at the starry sky outside.

"Hana?" he said softly.

Hana turned around and got up. "Cye?"

Cye smiled gently and walked up to her. "I brought you some dinner. Mia and Ryo said that you haven't eaten for a week. Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I'm alright. How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

"I'm alright." Hana turned her back on him and didn't say anything for a while. Cye didn't understand why she was acting this way until he saw her shoulders start to shake. He placed the tray of food on the desk and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her body. He could hear her sobbing and hugged her tighter. "What's wrong, Hana? Why are you acting this way?"

"I-I've caused you… so much pain, to you and your friends," she cried. "I don't... deserve to be here."

"Don't say that," Cye said sternly. "You didn't do anything. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was my fault! I'm... such a coward and a weakling... that I couldn't prevent Akui from… hurting you."

Cye turned her around so that he was looking directly into her watery blue eyes. "Hana, you are not a weakling or a coward. That's what I love about you. That you try your hardest and that's what made me defeat Akui. Your love kept me going and I am grateful for that."

"Cye…"

He pulled her into him, hugging her gently. "I love you, Hana and I hate seeing you like this. My heart aches for you."

Tears started to flow from her eyes again and onto his shirt where she buried her face into. "I love you too."

Cye smiled and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down a bit. "Let's eat dinner now, okay?" Hana nodded against his chest then pulled away. Cye grabbed the tray and motioned her to the bed. Hana didn't waste any time and sat on the bed, waiting for him. "I made you some miso soup, because I know how much you like that."

"I do," she said. "Thank you, Cye, for taking such good care of me."

"Don't be silly," he said as he sat down across from her. "I will always protect you and take care of you." Hana smiled and nodded slowly. "Here." Cye handed her a bowl of soup and a spoon. She took it from him and immediately started eating. Cye couldn't help but smile as he watched her enjoy her meal. They both ate together, mostly in silence. "Hey, Hana."

"Yes, Cye?"

"What about your family?" Hana's heart skipped a beat and her face suddenly went pale. "I know that the story you told me when I first met you, it was all lies. I would like to know about your real family." Hana didn't say anything and just hung her head. Cye saw tears fall into her rice bowl and got the sudden feeling that he said something he shouldn't have. "Hana?"

"M-My family... isn't with me anymore. The only reason… the only reason why I agreed to do Akui's bidding, was to save my family from harm. But he turned on me... and destroyed my family in one blast. It was my fault too because I picked a fight with him."

Cye just sat there, feeling rage and sorrow as he heard Hana explain her story to him. There was nothing he could do. Akui was dead, but he couldn't bring back her family. Cye took the bowl from her hands and placed it on the tray. Most of the food was gone, so he took it back to the desk. When he returned to the bed, he saw her crying into her palms. _"I just had to bring up the subject?"_ he thought to himself as he sat down on the bed. _"She's in more pain now than ever." _All he could do was try to comfort her.

Cye took her hands away from her face and pressed his lips against hers. Hana's eyes widened at the sudden action, but relaxed and returned his kiss. As their tongues danced with one another, he gently pushed his body down on her. She fell onto her back with him on top of her. Cye broke the kiss so that the both of them could catch their breaths. He looked down at Hana and saw that her face returned back to its regular color.

"Cye…"

He took her lips into another passionate kiss. He proceeded down her neck as he placed gentle kisses on her soft skin. Hana moaned softly while her hands caressed the sides of Cye's thighs. Just with the feeling of her touching him, made him harder. He wanted her badly, but had to take things slowly one step at a time. He didn't want to rush into things and make her feel uncomfortable. Cye removed his lips from her and started to undress her. Heat filled his body as he took off her clothing. He stared at her; taking in the beauty that her body presented to him.

"Like what you see?" Hana asked in curiosity.

All Cye could do was nod; his throat was too dry to speak.

"I'm glad because I think your body is beautiful too," Hana said softly. She sat up and took off Cye's shirt. Her eyes started to water when she saw all the scars that were visible on his torso. Cye took her hand in his and looked at her.

"It's okay, Hana," he said.

"I know but-" Hana was cut off by Cye's index finger.

"Don't worry so much."

Hana nodded slowly and went for his belt next. In truth, he was still feeling sore. Just thinking about him wincing in pain while he pleasured Hana, made him feel uneasy. Cye's thoughts were interrupted when he realized that he was completely naked. He felt Hana's hand touch his length gently. She had a sad expression on her face as she stared at the healing wound. A groan escaped from Cye's mouth before he could stop it. Hana's head shot up from the sound and looked at Cye with worried eyes.

"You're still hurting, aren't you?" she asked. Cye looked to the side and didn't say anything. Hana placed her hand against Cye's cheek and turned his head so that he was looking at her. "We don't have to do this if you are still in pain." Cye stared into Hana's blue eyes for a moment, and then smiled.

"I've felt worst pain than this, trust me," he said.

"I don't believe you," she said quietly.

Cye kissed her gently and looked at her with passionate eyes. "I want to do this. Do you trust me?"

Hana smiled and nodded. "I trust you."

"Good," he said. He reached for his jeans and pulled out a condom from one of the pockets. He slipped it on and then captured her lips fervently.

Cye moved Hana on her back as he rested on top of her. He moaned softly when he felt her arms wrap around him. Hana broke the kiss, gasping for air. Her body was already sweating from the heat that her body was producing.

"You're so beautiful, Hana," Cye complemented as he moved his head down to her breasts.

"Thank you…" Hana said, her cheeks turning red. She gasped when she felt Cye take one of her nipples in his mouth. She could feel herself getting wetter each time he touched her. She wanted him now. "Cye... I want you so badly."

Cye took her nipple out of his mouth and looked at her. "Are you sure this isn't too soon?" he asked.

"No. I want to feel you inside me. Please, Cye."

Cye couldn't say no to that answer no matter how long he wanted this to last. "Very well." Cye got to his knees and guided his member to her opening. Cye tried to hold back a groan as he pushed himself slowly into her. Pain erupted in his body by how tight she was. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that Hana didn't recognize his painful expression. She took his hand into hers, wishing that the pain would go away.

"We can stop, Cye," Hana suggested.

"No..." Cye gasped.

"But you are in pain!"

"I can handle it."

"But…" Hana stopped at what she was saying when she heard a strangled yell from Cye. She didn't notice that he had quickly thrust himself into her all at once. Tears were coming out of the corners of his eyes as he gripped the bed sheets tightly in his fists. "Are you nuts?!" Hana was about to get up when Cye stopped her. "Why are you doing this?!" Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked at her lover. Cye smiled and looked at her. "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm fine now," Cye whispered. "I had to do it in one thrust or else the pain would keep coming. I had to get pass the tightness." Hana just looked at him as if he was going crazy. "It will hurt a bit, but I want to make you feel better, Hana. I want to show you my love for you and that's why I'm not stopping."

Hana felt Cye start to thrust inside of her in slow motions. Hana moaned at the feeling that Cye was giving her, even though he was hurting inside. "You're... nuts..." she struggled to say.

"I know..." Cye moaned.

The pain slowly slipped away and Cye's thrusts got faster and harder. In no time both bodies were covered in sweat and both of them were gasping for air.

"Ah! Cye faster!" Hana cried.

Cye grunted as he pushed himself further into Hana's debts. He could feel his release coming but tried to postpone it. Cye's mind was racing as he felt Hana's walls clamped tightly against him. Hana placed her sweaty palms on his back with her neck extended outward. Cye slammed into her one more time before she let go. She moaned Cye's name as her body shook uncontrollably. This triggered Cye's release with a loud moan. Cye collapsed on top of Hana, gasping for air. He could hear Hana's heartbeat racing due to the lack of oxygen.

"That was... wonderful," Hana panted.

"I'm glad…" Cye responded. Hana moved Cye's bangs away from his sweaty face with one of her hands. "You are the one who completes me Hana and I never want to lose you." Cye closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Hana looked down at Cye with sad eyes then fell asleep as well.

*****

Cye woke up the next morning with light shining on him. He sat up and yawned then realized that he wasn't in his room. That's when he remembered the event that had occurred. The room was empty except for him. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and saw that he was dressed in his pajamas. He got out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Everyone must be in the kitchen," Cye said to himself as he headed down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen, everyone was already eating breakfast.

"Hey, Cye," greeted Sage.

"Hi," Cye yawned.

"Tired huh? You should be," Kento grinned.

"What does that mean?" Cye asked.

"You and Hana were busy last night, huh?" Kento asked slyly.

Cye could feel his cheeks burning up. "W-what makes you say that?"

"Oh please. I woke up in the middle of the night to get something to eat and you weren't in your bed. I heard noises in Hana's room."

No one said anything. Rowen dropped his toast and Ryo stood in front of the fridge with his hand around the handle.

"Did you, Cye?" Sage asked nonchalantly.

"Well…"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us. It's not our business anyway," Ryo said as he opened the fridge and took out a grapefruit.

"No, no. Kento's right. We did make love…"

"Knew it," Kento said proudly.

Rowen slapped Kento over the head. "Kento! I hope you used protection."

"We did," Cye said softly.

"Good," Rowen said.

Cye smiled weakly then looked around the kitchen for Hana.

"Where's Hana?" Cye asked.

"I saw her head outside right before breakfast," Sage said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but she didn't look too happy."

"Where could she have gone?" Ryo asked.

"I think I know," Cye said and headed out of the kitchen.

*****

Cye ran into the forest and followed the path that he had showed Hana. He passed through the trees and found her standing in front of the waterfall.

"Hana?" he asked as he walked toward her.

Hana turned around with tears in her eyes. "Oh! Hi, Cye," she said softly, wiping the tears with her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have things that I need to take care of, Cye," she said as she turned her back on him.

"What kind of things?"

"I need to go see some of my relatives. I have to tell them about my family."

"They live far, don't they?"

Hana nodded and then started crying. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry. You have to do what you have to do. I'm not mad."

"But still…"

"Look, you can always come back when you are done."

Hana looked at Cye. "I can?"

"Of course and I'll be waiting for your return."

"Thank you, Cye." Cye hugged her tightly with tears flowing from his eyes as well.

*****

"Her entire family got destroyed by Akui?" Ryo asked.

Cye nodded slowly. The five of them were sitting in the living room. Cye explained Hana's situation to them.

"She said that it was her duty to inform her relatives about the unfortunate event," Cye said in a monotone voice.

"I hate the fact that she was dragged into this mess," Kento said angrily.

"You aren't the only one," Rowen said.

"Do you know how long she is going to be gone?" Sage asked.

Cye shook his head. "She said that her family lives in Nagoya."

"That's pretty far from here," Rowen said.

The men snapped out of their stupor when they heard footsteps approaching them. Mia and Hana were walking to the front door. Hana was carrying luggage in her hands.

"So this is goodbye?" Ryo asked.

"No. I'll be back," Hana said. "That's a promise."

"Good because you are fun to hang around with," Kento said as he gave Hana a big hug.

"Take care of yourself," Sage said.

"I will," Hana said.

"Make sure to write to us," Rowen added.

"Of course," Hana smiled.

She walked over to Cye who was sitting on the couch, looking at his hands. "Cye?"

"Yeah?" Cye asked, getting up immediately.

"I have something for you."

"What?"

"This." Hana held a blue jewel that was in a shape of a tear drop. It was surrounded with gold and was hung on a gold chain. "It's to remember me by."

"It's lovely." Cye examined the jewel.

"My mother gave it to me when I was little. I want you to hold it for me."

"I'll take good care of it."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Same here."

"Wait up for me okay?"

"I will."

"Hana, your cab is here," Mia said.

"I'll help you with your things." Cye grabbed Hana's suitcases and led her to the front door.

"See you, Hana," Ryo said while everyone else waved.

"See you," Hana smiled and followed Cye out the door.

*****

The driver took the suitcases from Cye and put them in the trunk of the car. Hana kissed Cye one last time before getting in the cab.

Hana smiled before shutting the door. Cye glanced at her one more time before the cab drove off down the dirt road. His heart ached, but he knew that she will return to him someday and he will wait until that day comes.

A/N: Well that's the end of the revised story, Evil Torrent. I will be redoing Melancholy of Flowers, the sequel. There is so much in that story that I need to get rid of and I will be adding a lot more to it. Check my profile for updates on the progress of the story and thank you all for reading.


End file.
